Crystal Heroes
by PRO-DRAGON.XV-15
Summary: This is the story about a 14 year old human boy who had the power crystal,but the dark purple dragon who come from dragon world,she trying to protect the crystal gem by evil dragon,Will young boy and his friends well help dark purple dragon to find the crystal gem and protect earth before the evil dragon come to take over the world and the crystal gem? "Co-Authored White Hunter"R&R
1. A note!

**Hello everybody. This is PROJECTXD, today I'm trying to make a new story of** **The Sapphire of Hearts.** **I'm tryed to finish this but I can't doing right now today is new years eve, ill see you guys later.**

 **And HAPPY NEW YEARS 2016 EVERYONE!**

 **Rated : T only 13 year old or up. Adventure, Supernatural, Romance, Mini Blood Violent, Comedy**

 **R &R**

 **See you guya later! ;-) :-D :-)**


	2. Prologue:10th Brithday

**The Crystal Heroes**

 **By: PROJECTXD**

 **This is the story about a young 10 year old human boy who lived in Lynn, MA United States.**

 **He is given a crystal on his 10th birthday, but he soon discovers that it is no ordinary crystal as it gives him strange powers that were hidden deep inside him. He and a few of friends soon face a world unlike their own as they discover the powers within them as they come in contact with stones that are connected to them and dragons.**

 **Prologue: Happy 10Th Birthday**

 **This is the story of a young human boy, and today is his birthday. His wish will come true as his life, oh and his friend too, are about to change…forever.**

 **It was morning in the town of the Lynn MA, U.S.A and everything was silent for a lot of people. Well until….**

 **BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**

 **A black middle afro haired African-American boy reached out to push the button on his clock, but when he trying to reach for it he fell out from his bed, while hitting his head against his alarm clock.**

"Ouch…" groaned the boy in pain.

 **The boy slowly sat up on the floor as he gingerly rubbed his head before he looks up at the calendar to see what today was and saw….**

"September, 7" he muttered in a tired voice before realization came over him. "Today's my birthday, finally!"

 **The boy quickly got up and headed towards his window before opening it as he gazed up at the clear skies and smile. He rested his arms on the windowsill as he stared out at his neighborhood.**

"I hope today is going to be my best birthday," voiced the boy.

 **Then the boy heard a knock on his bedroom door before a 31 year old woman, who was the boy's mother, opened it as she walked into her son's room.**

"G' morning birthday boy!" she said with a smile.

"Morning mom," greeted the boy as he turned to face his mother.

"It's good to see that you're awake this early in the morning," said the boy's mother. "Come on downstairs I have something for you."

"Okay mom, I'll be down there soon," said the boy.

 **Then his mother closed the door as he started to get ready for the day ahead of him. He took off his pajamas and put on a white t-shirt with a black hooded jacket over top and blue jeans. He quickly slipped on his red backpack and carried it on his shoulder before he began to make his way downstairs to the kitchen.**

"I'm here mom!" he announced as he made his way into the kitchen. "So what is it that you have for me?"

 **His mother smiled at her son as she gave him a small gift that she pulled out a brown box and handed it to him. The opened the lid of the box to reveal a necklace with a dragon hanging off of its chain. He stared at the necklace in amazement before picking up from the box and putting it on round his neck**

"I love it!" exclaimed the boy before hugging his mother. "Thanks mom!"

 **BEEP-BEEP**

 **When he heard the beeping he looked down at his and saw that it is 6:50 A.M. He forgot about his new year of Hood School he was going to be late on his first day. He kissed his mother's check, and quickly ran to the front door.**

"Bye mom, I'll see you later!" the boy called out as he ran out of the house and began to make his way to school.

"*Yawn* "Man I can't believe this the summer is over already, fist I'm going to be late on my first year of Jr. High School, what's next?"

 **As he ran right pass a build site a dark black shadow flew right pass him overhead, he quickly stopped to look up at the sky, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.**

"What the heck was that?" he said to himself before shrugging his shoulders. "It was probably just my imagination."

 **Voice-over:**

 **My name is Gabriel Keeble, but everyone just calls me Gabe or Keeble for short. Today is a special day for me as today was my birthday and I was going to have the best day to celebrate it, but little did I know was that my life was going to change along with the lives of my friends.**

 **Ending voice over:**

 **Gabe quickly looked at his watch again as it 7:19 A.M on the face.**

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Gabe when he read the time. "I'm really late now!"

"You're not the only one who's late for the first year of school, G.K," said a voice behind Gabe.

 **Gabe turned around and saw a young boy the same age as him. The boy was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and grey pants. The boy had short black hair and brown eyes.**

 **Voice over:**

 **This is my friend, his name's Jeremy L. He's the same age I am. I met him way back in Kindergarten and we've been inseparable ever since.**

 **Ending voice over:**

"You too?" asked Gabe.

"Yep, pretty much," replied Jeremy

"So… I guess we're goanna to be late together, right?" guessed Gabe with a smirk.

"That's right," said Jeremy.

"Then we'd better kick it into high gear if we want to get there!" exclaimed Gabe.

 **Gabe and Jeremy ran as fast as they could to reach their destination. A few minutes later the two boys came in late for the first time of school. The bell rang for the class to start. Gabe and Jeremy ran down the hallway with Gabe groaning in frustration.**

"I can't believe it we late for the first day of school!"

"Easy for you to say dude, we just have to make it in time before the teacher notices being late!" exclaimed Jeremy.

 **The Teacher appeared in the hallway saw the boys running. The two friends stopped right next to the teacher before she spoke to them.**

"You came here late for the first day of school?"

"It's not our fault. It's time on the watch's fault." Gabe said as he tried to make an excuse.

"You always blame everything dude," muttered Jeremy as he gave his friend a deadpanned look.

"Well I would give you two a detention," started the teacher as the boy's tensed up for a second at that, "but I can't".

 **Gabe and Jeremy blinked as they stared up at the teacher in surprise.**

"Why not?" asked Jeremy.

 **Gabe frowned before using his elbow to punch Jeremy in the stomach.**

"Just because it's the first day of school, doesn't mean that it isn't over yet." The teacher replied with a stern look. "But the beginning of the school has started right now, right?"

"Right," echoed Gabe and Jeremy.

"Good," said the teacher, "now get the class."

* * *

 **-Recess at 10:05 A.M.-**

 **All kids were playing outside and having fun, while Gabe and Jeremy are hanging out alone within the school yard.**

"So, are you coming to my party after school?" asked Gabe.

"I wish I could Gabe," said Jeremy sadly, "but I can't. My mom and dad are going out tonight and I've got to babysit my little brother, sorry bro."

"It's okay Jeremy," said Gabe.

"Heeelllooo…Boys!" called a female voice.

 **Gabe and Jeremy looked up to see a young girl, who was nine year old until her birthday next mouth, standing in front of them. She was wearing a short sky blue parka over a white shirt with a Sonic the Hedgehog logo on the front, skinny blue jeans and white high top shoes. She has long honey long hair and blue eye that were hidden behind her glasses.**

 **Voice over:**

 **That girl who is standing in front of me and Jeremy is named Alyssa W. She is one of the smartest girls in classes and she is also a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, well... That's all I got to tell you about my friends so I'll stop talking here.**

 **Ending voice over**

"What you doing?" asked Alyssa.

"Nothing really," answered Gabe with a shrug of his shoulders. "I having a party after school, are you coming to it?"

"You bet I will, Gabe!" exclaimed Alyssa excitedly.

"Y-you will, Alyssa?" asked Gabe in a hopeful voice.

"Of course Gabe," replied Alyssa "but did you ask all of kids in school that you're throwing of birthday party?"

"He did ask all of kids in school," said Jeremy with a roll of his eyes "but….."

* * *

 **-Flashback 20 minutes later-**

 **Gabe ask everybody within this whole school, but while trying his best to do it, everyone said "no" in the homeroom, art class, music class and also in gym too. He became tired so he decided to go outside be by himself for a while. He sat down on the block of stair, but then a young black African-American girl appeared right next to him.**

"Hello." She said.

"Hmm, hello?" replied Gabe in surprise and confusion.

"You're having party, aren't you?" asked the girl.

"Yes I am." Gabe replied.

"I was wondering….. May I come to your birthday party, right after school?" asked the girl shyly.

 **Gabe was shocked when he heard what she had said. He quickly got up from the stairs to stand at eye level with the girl.**

"Really!?" exclaimed Gabe.

The girl nodded her head with a smile: "Sue, I'll see you later."

She then turned around and was about to head towards the door, until Gabe quickly called out to her.

"Hey wait a sec! I didn't catch your name."

The girl turned around to face him and answered: "It's Kitty, Kitty Motes!"

"I'm Gabriel Keeble, but you can just call me Gabe or Keeble, if you want."

"Gabe Keeble, I like that name, it's cute." Kitty said with a smile.

"T-thanks," stuttered Gabe as a blush came over his face.

* * *

 **-Flashback end-**

"And that's what happened." Jeremy finished.

"Gabe you're so lucky for that honey, now there are two people who come to your party." Alyssa said in an excited voice.

 **Gabe nodded his head in agreement before the teacher suddenly appeared and called out to the children within the schoolyard.**

"OK children, recess is over. It time for lunch!"

 **Teacher had all the children line up to go inside of school and having some lunch waiting for them within their classrooms.**

* * *

 **-Lunch 11:35 A.M.-**

 **Everybody was having a lunch within their classroom as today was pizza day. Gabe and his friends stood in line as they waited to get their slices of pizza. Gabe is last in lined to get his slice of pizza, but unfortunately it was all gone. He soon found himself fainting as he fell to the floor before blacking out. Sometime later, he was sitting down in a chair as he watched everyone else eating pizza except him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he was about to do an epic faint again.**

"I'm so hungry man!" whined Gabe.

"Man dude, you should sign yourself up for drama club." Jeremy grumbled as he looked at his friend in annoyance. "If I was you dude you I would have brought a lunch bag if I winded being left out on having a pizza."

"I agreed with Jeremy, you're acting like an immature three year old" said Alyssa. "No offense, Gabe."

"I'll deal with you later Alyssa," mutter Gabe as he glared at his friend, "but right now, what can I do? A young girl will come walking up to stand right next to me and just give her slice of pizza to me."

"I bet she would." Jeremy sang with a sly look on his face.

 **Kitty suddenly appeared beside Gabe with a plate that had a slice of pizza on it.**

"Hey um, Gabe, right?" asked Kitty.

"Yes?" replied Gabe in surprise.

"I know you like pizza a lot so wondering if you would like to have my pizza if you want," Kitty offered with a smile.

 **Kitty then gave Gabe a slice of pizza and smile at him as he stared at her in astonishment.**

"Thanks, thanks a lot!" exclaimed Gave gratefully.

 **He took the slice of pizza and ate it with delight**

"You're welcome," said Kitty with a smile before she turned. "See you later, Honey."

 **When Kitty was leaving, Gabe looked at her slowly walking with her hips moving side to side as he started "blushing" at her movements.**

"I stand corrected," muttered Jeremy

"So that's the girl who wants to go Gabe's party?" asked Alyssa.

"I think Gabe really like her a lot." Jeremy whispered into Alyssa.

"I hope so, Jeremy," said Alyssa as she smiled at him.

 **Just then, the bell rang and all of school kids returned to their classroom… 2 hour later as the sun began to set, everyone were leaving from Hood School after going through their first day, they started making their way home. Gabe and his friends were walking together as they chatted about their day. They soon had to go their separate ways as they came to a crosswalk.**

"I'll see you two tomorrow at school okay, and happy 10th birthday Gabe!" called out Jeremy as he ran ahead straight ahead towards where his home is.

"Okay, see ya!" yelled Gabe and Alyssa as the waved goodbye to their friend.

 **When Jeremy turned to the right side of the street, Gabe and Alyssa continued to walk down the street. A few minutes later, Gabe dropped Alyssa off at her home she'll be coming to his party until 6:35 P.M. Now Gabe started to walk back to his home by himself, alone. That is until the same dark shadow flew over him again. Gabe quickly stopped in his tracks to look up at the sky, only to see nothing.**

"That was weird," voiced Gabe quietly to himself. "I could have sworn that something flew across the sky."

 **Gabe shrugged it off as he continued walking towards his home. Gabe couldn't wait for his 10th birthday party to start, but he decided to take a quick detour before heading home. A moment later he was walking through a forest that was full of wild life. He soon came to a clearing within the middle of the forest where it had a small river that was bright and clear. Gabe once in a while came to this spot to have a little alone time to himself when the day he had was stressful for him. He soon came to a stop by the edge of the river. Gabe slipped off his shoes before sitting down on the edge of the river as he dipped his feet into the cool waters as he let out a content sigh. A minute had passed as Gabe sat on the edge of the river with smile on his face as he stared up at the canopy of the forest before lowering his eyes down to the surface of the river and that's when he saw something shining within the river. Gabe slowly got up and began to walk to where the object was shining within the middle of the river before getting a better look at it. Shining within the water was stone that was clear and shone within the light of the sun's rays.**

"What in the world is this?" voiced Gabe as he bent down and grabs the stone before examining it. "I've never seen this kind of stone before, it's so gorgeous, maybe I'll keep it."

 **Gabe put the stone in to his pocked and was about to walk out of the water, but quickly stopped in his tracks when the earth started to quake all around him. The shaking grew more intense around Gabe as he tried to keep his body stead, but Gabe's right foot suddenly slips off a wet stone and he found himself falling before hitting the right side of his head on a rock that was on shore. Gabe at first saw white within his vision but it soon turned black as he slipped into unconsciousness.**

* * *

 **Dream world**

 **Moments later Gabe slowly woke up and the first thing he saw was that he was in a white empty space of fog. Gabe quickly got up as he began to take in his surroundings but all he saw was the white fog surrounding him on all sides.**

"Hello?" he called out into the emptiness "Is anyone there?"

 **But nobody answer his call except for his echoed voice. He looked all round of empty space of the fogbank when he saw something shining within the fog. Gabe looked closed and what he saw... are two glowing purple eyes staring straight at him.**

"Hi, um, excuse me? Do you know w-where am I? And what is this place?" asked Gabe.

 **Gabe walked a few steps forward towards the glowing purple eyes before he stopped in his tracks. A dark black creature with a wing is stepped toward at him as it walked through the fog like a ghost. The dark black creature stopped about 3 feet way from Gabe as it continued to stared at him with its glowing purple eyes.**

"Who... are you?" asked Gabe in a fearful voice. "What do want from me?"

 **The creature was silent as it only stared at Gabe. Gabe let out a growl of frustration as he began to grow annoyed with the silence of the creature in front of him.**

"Look, I don't who you are!" shouted Gabe. "If you're not going to said anything then I guess I'm leaving, right now."

 **Gabe turned around and he got the shock of his life when he saw the same dark black creature standing behind him.**

"H-how in the world?" stuttered Gabe in shock before he shook it off. "Look, will you just tell me who you are already!"

"... You are The Crystal Knight," spoke the creature after a moment of silence.

"I'm the what?" asked Gabe in confusion.

"The Crystal Knight," repeated the creature, "and I'm..."

 **Whatever the dark black creature last words were going to be faded away as Gabe started to regain consciousness.**

* * *

 **End of the dream**

 **Gabe slowly woke up and found that it was nighttime and he was reminded what happen right then when his head started to hurt.**

"Ouch! My head," groaned Gabe as he gingerly rubbed his head before perking up. "Wait a sec….W-what just happen?"

 **Gabe quickly looked down at his watch and saw that it was 8:30 P.M.**

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Gabe in shock and worry, "I'm late over about 2 and a half hours at night time!? I have to get going right now!"

 **As soon Gabe got up from the ground he began to run out of the woods as he headed straight towards his home.**

* * *

 **10 Minutes later… at Gabe's House.**

 **Gabe finally made it home and used his key to opening the door. The home was dark when he opened the door until the lights on and standing before Gabe was a crowd of people who surprised him as they shouted: "Surprise! Happy birthday, Gabe!"**

Gabe was surprised for a moment before a smile appeared on his face: "Oh my god, you guys, thank you!"

"I knew that you would come home late, Gabe, so I thought that you need some time alone and so we all waited for you to come home, just like your father." Gabe's mother said with a smile.

"Thanks mom," said Gabe before he looked at Jeremy and Alyssa who were standing before him. "And as for you two, Jeremy, I thought you said you watching your brother?"

"I was Gabe," replied Jeremy with a smirk, "but my mom and dad decided to cancel their dinner night plans. So I'm here for the party today."

"Thank bro, and Alyssa I forgot to pick you up at 6:35, I'm sorry about that."

Alyssa waved her hand lazily: "It's okay Gabe, Jeremy drop by my house to pick me up and take me to your house."

"Nice one, Jeremy. High five!" exclaimed Gabe as he held his hand up for his friend.

 **Gabe and Jeremy give themselves a high five for each other. Suddenly the doorbell rung, Gabe quickly ran to the door and opened the door and he when he saw who it was he was surprised.**

"Kitty?" said Gabe.

"Hi Gabe and Happy Birthday," said Kitty with a smile.

Kitty walked into Gabe's house and she look around to see everyone standing before her.

"Hello, you must Gabe's girlfriend I see," said Gabe's mother with a smile.

Gabe heard what his mother and a blush of embarrassment appeared on his cheeks.

"Mom, how many times have I told you? She is not my girlfriend, we're just friend!" shouted Gabe in a frantic voice.

"I know, I know hone," giggled Gabe's mother before she walked over to Jeremy's parents.

"Sorry about my mother Kitty." Gabe said nervously.

"Oh no, it's okay Gabe, really," laughed Kitty with a reassuring smile. "Your mother is really nice."

Gabe rubs the back of his head giggled nervously: "T-thanks."

 **He and Kitty giggled together for a bit until Jeremy called out to him from the living room.**

"Hey Gabe, you're not gonna believe this," said Jeremy as he walked up to his friend

"Believe what?" asked Gabe as he looked at his friend curiously.

Alyssa answered as she pointed towards the TV: "See for yourself, it's on the news."

 **Becoming curious at what Alyssa told him, Gabe and Kitty walked into the living room to find out what was on the News. The TV screen showed a live footage of dark shadow flying across the sky over the city.**

The female reporter began to speak: "Tonight In breaking news, at night around 9:00, many people have live video footage that they recorded on their cell phones right here in city of Boston. Many buildings in the city have mysteriously been destroyed without know what had caused it. Some witnesses have seen a strange dark shadow flying over the city before the buildings collapsed; back to you, Nigel."

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Alyssa in terror.

"You can say that again, Alyssa," spoked Jeremy. "We're almost close to the city that's been hit so bad, right Gabe?"

 **Jeremy looked at Gabe who was look at the T.V screen intently as he saw the dark shadow fly over the buildings, the same one that he saw in his dream.**

'It's the same black creature in my dream,' thought Gabe, 'but... how?'

"Gabe?" asked Jeremy as he gently shook his friend's shoulder. "Gabe? Hey Gabe!"

Gabe quickly shook his head before turning to look at his friend: "Huh?"

"Gabe you look as if something's bothering you." Alyssa spoke with concern within her voice.

"Yeah, are you okay dude?" asked Jeremy, "you look serious."

Gabe gave his friends a reassuring smile: "Guys I'm fine really."

 **Jeremy and Alyssa continued watching the news, but only one not convinced by Gabe's reassurance was Kitty. She looked at Gabe's eyes as seriousness came over his features, she was worried about him. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment when he turned to look at her, she have had these feelings about him before.**

* * *

 **In Gabe's room-11:35p.m**

 **Gabe lied down on his bed and he started thinking about that dark shadow and how it said that he was this "Crystal Knight".**

"What did it mean by 'Crystal Knight'?" voiced Gabe as he frowned in thought. "And why did Kitty and I see the dark shadow first before anyone else?"

 **Gabe slowly closed his eyes and thinking about Kitty and the conversation that they had when he was escorting her home after his party had ended.**

* * *

 **Flashback: outside 10:27p.m**

 **Gabe walked with Kitty as he took her home when his party had ended. Kitty was walking with a serious look on her face and Gabe took notice of them after a while of silent walking.**

"Are you ok, Kitty?" asked Gabe.

Kitty blinked in surprise before she turned to look at Gabe with a smile: "I'm fine Gabe. But..."

Gabe looked at her in concern: "But what?"

"It's just..." started Kitty before she took in a deep breath and began to speak again, "back at your house when you saw that monster on live news, your eyes back there turned serious, so..."

"So you've seen the real one, the real monster?" asked Gabe in surprise, "but how did you see it?"

Kitty shrugged her shoulders: "I don't know Gabe. I just felt like something is happening to me."

"Me Too, But how...?"

Kitty looked at Gabe with a blank look: "Well like that we don't know anything about it."

* * *

 **Moments later... Train Station**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Kitty?" asked Gabe as he stood facing Kitty. "You didn't tell me your home was in Boston"

"Well I'm telling you now and you don't have to worry, I'll be fine." Kitty said with a reassuring smile before she turned to see her train coming in and tuned to look at Gabe again. "I have to go now, I'll see you again at school, until then you'd be careful."

 **Kitty quickly ran toward her train and got on it before the train started leaving the station. Gabe watched Kitty as the train grew smaller in the distance**.

"You too," voiced Gabe before he turned and started making his way home.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

 **Gabe opened his eyes and he looked at the photo of his farther that sat on his bedroom desk.**

Gabe let out a sigh as he stared at the picture: "Dad...I hope you come back home... someday."

 **Gabe turned his body around so that he was lying on his right side before he quickly sat up when he felt something poking him in the side. He almost forgot about the stone that he had within his pocket. Gabe reached into his pocket and pull out the blue crystal.**

"I can't believe I almost forgot about this thing," said Gabe in dis belief as he examined the stone. "I wonder what this 'Crystal' or 'Stone' is. There must be something really special about it."

 **Gabe put the crystal or stone on his bedroom desk, and got ready to go to bed as he changed out of his day clothes into his pajamas. As he turn light off, Gabe crawled into his bed and lay down on his left side as he faced the wall of his room before closing his eyes and going the sleep. On the bedroom desk the crystal or stone started glowing within the darkness of the room. Meanwhile in Boston, on the highest top of one the buildings sat a dark creature with the yellow full moon glowing behind it. The dark creature sensed the powerful energy of the crystal as it calmly sat on the building.**

"I can sense that energy of crystal," rumbled the dark creature. "It must be that kid that I had encountered last morning. Couldn't be that the boy has become the 'Crystal Knight'? It must be him…right then, I'd better find that boy and soon as possible."

* * *

 **Prologue end... Next time: 'The Sapphire is Born'.**

 **Favorite, Follow, PM, and Review**

 **If you guys think about this story just tell me all about this story, Okay. See u guys later... ;)**

* * *

 **Thank You: White Hunter** ㈳2


	3. A news note!

**Hi everyone, this is PROJECTXD. Its been 2 and the half month when i didn't do everything of my story. But get this, I have a new player who could help me of "Crystal Heroes". My first Co-Authored Its White Hunter, thank you girl you're the best. ;)  
**

 **And I have a new Rated today...**

 **Rated : T only 13 year old or up. General, Adventure, Supernatural, Romance, Mini Blood Violent, Comedy, Fantasy, and Mystery, Beep, Thud, and Crash, and Action.**

 **See you guy later!  
**

 **So please favorite, Follow, and Review**


	4. Ch1: The Sapphire Is Born!

**The Crystal Heroes**

 **By: PROJECTXD**

 **Chapter 1 The Sapphire is Born**

 **Friday, March 12, 2010. 4 Years later**

 **Voice-over**

 **Hi everyone! I'm Gabriel Keeble, but you can call me "Gabe" or "Keeble". I'm fourteen years old as a two year 7th grader in Marshall Middle School. Also I'm totally late like always in my every day life, but something is about to happen here on Earth that will totally catch me off guard.**

 **End of voice over**

"Mr. Keeble! You're going to be late for school again!" exclaimed Gabe's mother as she walked into her son's room.

"Mmmm... What time...?" muttered Gabe in a drowsy voice as he sat up within his bed.

"It's 8 o'clock, Keeble! You're an hour late." Gabe's mother explained.

"An hour late?" echoed Gabe in confusion before he gasped in alarm "*gasp* A Hour Late!? I'm late again!

 **He quickly changed out of his pajamas into his day cloths before he rushed down the stairs of the first floor and ran to the bathroom as he brushed his teeth, then ran to the kitchen.**

"Mama, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" exclaimed Gabe as he grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and quickly spread on some jam on it.

"Honey, I've tried ten times already, but you kept saying 'I'll be downstairs in an hour' that's what you've said. You shouldn't have stayed up watching cartoon last night, young man."

"Man, I should have listened to you mom," said Gabe as he grabbed his backpack and was about to run out the door with his piece of toast in his mouth. "I gonna go now!"

"Wait a sec..!" called out Gabe's mother.

"What is it mom? I'm in a hurry right now!" exclaimed Gabe in a panicked voice.

"I know, but don't you need you lunch?" asked Gabe's mother as she held her son's lunchbox with the lunch that she made in her hands.

"My what?" asked Gabe as he walked backwards to the kitchen to see his mother holding his lunch box "Oh…Thanks, Mama," he quickly grabbed the lunch box and ran to the door. "Bye mama, I seen you later, okay?"

"OK, be safe!" shouted Gabe's mother.

 **He ran out of his home and headed towards his school. He had to get to school on time before his teacher got mad at him again. Some minutes later... Gabe was really sleepy after last night, and he said...**

"*yawn* I can't believe this. I'm late again this is the tenth time, why do mornings have to come so early? I'm so sleepy! I shouldn't have stayed up watching T.V. last night."

 **A moment later, Gabe heard three little boys laughing and came around the corner of the building to see them surrounding at little puppy within a parking lot. They were picking on poor little pup with punches and kicks, Gabe grew angry at the sight of the boy's hurting the pup and quickly ran towards them.**

"Hey, you three, stop that! Leave the little puppy alone!" shouted Gabe.

"Huh?" said the first boy in confusion as he and his friends turned to see Gabe running towards them.

"Let's get out of here!" screamed the second boy in fear.

"Whatever you say!" cried the third boy.

 **The three kids run away from Gabe as he came to a stop near the puppy that they had just hurt.**

"'Hmph' Little Babe kids 'Test tube babies'!" grumbled Gabe before he turned his attention on the puppy.

 **The puppy was a brown, black and white mix breed with the features of a border collie, australian shepherd and samoyed mix, its had a sky blue left eye and gold brown right eye. Gabe gently picks up a little puppy.**

"Oh, my god!" exclaimed Gabe as he held the puppy. "Poor little guy, you okay?"

 **The puppy licked Gabe's face in his way thanking Gabe for saving his life.**

"You're very welcome," said Gabe as he looked at the puppy's third back leg and saw that it had a wound. "Oh god, you're hurt! Don't you worry my furry friend I'll help you feel better."

 **He puts puppy down on ground and he toke his backpack off his shoulders. He pulled the zipper down on his bag and got out his 'first aid kit'. Gabe took out an antibacterial spray and used it on the puppy's third back leg wound and covered it with his red bandana handkerchief and wrapped it around the wound.**

"Here you go, little one. Good as new now," said Gabe with a smile.

 **When Gabe looked down at his watch it read 8:20 on it.**

Gabe let out a gasp when he saw the time: "Oh my god! I'm so late! I'm gonna go now little guy, be safe, okay? Bye!"

 **He's contention for rushed to the school. Moments later at the homeroom of 247 the teacher said.**

"Mr. Keeble! This is the tenth time you've come here late to my class, I'm afraid you'll have to go and stand in the hallway!"

 **-In the hallway-**

"It's not fair!" grumbled Gabe. "It's not my fault if all the other bebe kids always get to school on time." Suddenly his stomach starts to grumble and he grew more irritated, "Great, just great! And I'm hungry, too. Man I should have eaten a full breakfast before I left."

 **Gabe looked to the right and left side and right side of the hallway and saw nobody was around. He took off his bag and getting out his lunch that his mother had made for him.**

"Well, guess I have to make up for skipping lunchtime today, 'It's Morphing time!'" exclaimed Gabe as he began to eat his lunch.

 **As soon as Gabe started to eat his sandwich, the teacher appeared from the classroom's door. She was wearing a pink blazer over a white button down shirt and pink pencil skirt. On her feet were red high heels shoes. Teacher had light gold hair with honey tints that grew down to her shoulders and her eyes were brown.**

 **Voice over:**

 **This is Mrs. Christopher, but I call her "Mrs. Christopher Robin" or "Mrs. C" for short. She's our homeroom teacher. She also teaches 'English.'**

 **Ending voice over:**

"Mr. Keeble!" exclaimed Mrs. Christopher angrily. "I can't believe this, you'd tried to eat during in the hallway tenth time in the row. First: You're late. And Second: You eating in the hallway." Mrs. C holding Gabe's homework and showed him a score of '72% a C-' "And Third: This kind of attitude is exactly why you're failing in your English test!"

"I've got 72%?!" shouted Gabe in disbelief before a dark cloud hung over his head, "oh no!"

"That's right!" exclaimed Mrs. C.

 **Voice over:**

 **If you guys must know about it, I hate English test homework... it's the worst nightmare I have!**

 **Ending voice over:**

* * *

 **-Later at recess-**

"Man, oh man Mr. Keeble. I can't believe you did that bro. You seriously need to learn some self-control! Keeble maybe you stop watching cartoon last night!" exclaimed Jeremy with a disapproving look on his face.

"Jeremy. You're my best friend. I can't stop watch cartoon in one day, I don't have that kind of self-control! And besides, I'm a 14 year old teenage/kid! I can't help it." Gabe said with a depressed look on his face.

"Bro, you always said that." Jeremy said in exasperation.

"Hey boys, how'd you end up doing on your test?" asked a girl as she walked up to the two boys.

 **Gabe and Jeremy turned to see at thirteen year old girl standing before them. She wore a top short parka black, aqua bottom jean shorts, tights black socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She had honey/blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail and brown eyes.**

 **Voice over:**

 **That's Kaitlyn Ward, she's a year younger then me and she's in 7th grade.**

 **Ending voice over:**

"Kaitlyn, can't you tell just by looking at him that he's flunked again?" said Jeremy. "Just because he's a little childish at times, doesn't mean he failed worse than usual."

"DUDE!" exclaimed Gabe angrily in embarrassment

"*Gasp* Sorry bro, but it's the truth."

"Don't be sad Keeble, I been lazy last night as well," reassured Kaitlyn with a smile. "I've been watching 'The Fosters' on ABC family. So I only got a 98% of 'A'. Boys, you really need more time to study the upcoming tests."

"Smart girl!" praised Jeremy.

Gabe growled in irritation: "Hrn..."

"Oh yeah, did you hear the news. That P' Ranger had made another appearance again the other night," informed Kaitlyn.

"P' Ranger, who is that?" asked Gabe in confusion.

"If you must know' bout her Keeble, the P' Ranger is a costumed crime fighter who's been fighting evil in this part of town in Massachusetts of Boston!" exclaimed Kaitlyn as she began to explain who P' Ranger is while showing him a video clip on her phone of someone recording a female woman in a purple costume. "Pule she's part of the special ranger elite too. My god, I want to see her in person!"

"Well she sounds cute for one thing," said Gabe with a curious look to his friend, "and two she's sexy too, hey wait a sec. Kaitlyn, you didn't tell us that you like P' Ranger, and are you like a 'Power Ranger' fan or something?"

Kaitlyn stared at Gabe in shocked: "I... I mean... I heard about it... of little bit..!"

"Just because you're bigger fan of Power Rangers, doesn't mean that you should hide the truth from us Kaitlyn." Gabe said as he gave Kaitlyn a disapproval look.

"That's true Kaitlyn," said Jeremy as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Specking of truth, do you guys remember when Whoopi Goldberg came here bringing some pancakes every day?" asked Gabe.

 **Whoopi Goldberg aired**

"You kids want some pancake?" Whoopi Goldberg asked the kids when she was visiting the school.

"No thank you honey, you see? That girl is always prepared with pancake every day." Gabe said with a smirk.

 **-Bell ringing, lunchtime-**

"It's about time already!" exclaimed Kaitlyn.

 **Gabe, Jeremy, and Kaitlyn got inside of the school and started having lunch, as Gabe is the last within the lineup, a dark shadow flew right pass him overhead, he quickly stopped to look up at the sky, but Gabe saw nothing out of the ordinary.**

"What was that?" voiced Gabe to himself. "Is someone spying on me, but who? (It's must be that dark shadow like last time, is it?) No way, it can't be."

"Mr. Keeble! What are you standing there for? Let's go now!" shouted Mrs. C when she saw that Gabe hadn't gotten into school yet.

"It... nothing, I'm coming!" shouted Gabe as he quickly ran towards the front doors of the school.

 **A** **mysterious creature sensed the power of the crystal from him. The mysterious creature on the top of the school roof as it stared down at Gabe with intense eyes before it spoke in a female voice.**

"I knew it!" exclaimed the Black Creature. "So this is must be the creature that I sense the power coming from!? At last, I finally find you young creature, and today he becomes a "Crystal Knight!"

* * *

 **In Dark Kingdom's Castle, a Dark Red Creature known as a 'Dragon' stood in front of a crystal mirror as his group of minions lined up in front of him.**

"Have we been able to make any progress in locating the Crystal and Cynder yet?" asked Dark Red in an impatient voice.

The minions spoke in ghostly voices: "No."

"We must keep in mind that the great Dark Master reminds me that he wants crystal and Cynder, I want her alive. We will find the crystal at any cost." Dark Red as he stood proudly in front of his minions.

Suddenly a voice spoke among the crowed of minions: "Dark Red."

Dark Red glanced towards the owner of the voice: "Hm?"

 **Another Dark Dragon with blue scales appears in front of the red dragon.**

"Allow me, Dark Blue, the honor of this mission." The dragon, Dark Blue, said as he bowed his head towards his leader. "Even as we speak, my monster is preparing to gather this so called 'Human'. It will syphon off a lot of humans' energy for the ruler. Don't worry its will not fail."

"Then I'll leave it up to you." Dark Red said with a nod of his head. "Go now D.B."

"Yes, my master." Dark Blue said as he bowed once again before he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **Later at the school of sunset at 2:45**

 **Gabe and his friends walked out of their school and started to head home. They soon had to go their separate ways as they came to the crosswalk.**

"I'll see you guy's later, okay?" said Gabe with a smile.

 **Gabe ran ahead to right side this street where it will lead him home.**

"You too!" shouted Alyssa.

"See you on Monday, bro!" called after Jeremy.

"And make sure your mother knows about your test!" yelled Kaitlyn.

 **Gabe let out a groan of frustration after he heard what Kaitlyn said to him as he walked towards his home at a slow pace.**

'I hate it when she says it like that, Kaitlyn and her big ass mouth!' thought Gabe angrily to himself as he continued on his way.

 **He turned around his head and looked his friends with a fake smile that held a little bit of nervousness in it with a sarcastic look on his face.**

"I'll tell her, see ya!" called out Gabe before heading home.

* * *

 **Moments later**

 **Gabe walks by a 'Game Stop' where he spots a P'Ranger poster.**

"Huh?! They already made P'Ranger into a video game for a Nintendo Wii?!" exclaimed Gabe as he stared at the poster in surprise of the female super hero in it. "Hmm... Just looking at her makes me feel envious. *Sigh* it must be so cool to be 'Power Ranger'! I bet she does do studied work every day... maybe a little bit, and I bet taking down all those bad guys feels super awesome." When he looking at the mirror window imagine to his-self to be Red Ranger costume suit, Gabe smile at himself to become a 'Hero'... But his face turns a little sad. "Compared to all that, I'm just a fourteen year old teenage-kid, a normal human being and I got nothing to really show for it. *Sigh*"

 **He's continued to walked home**

* * *

 **-22 Min later at Gabe's House-**

"Hey mama, I'm home!" shouted Gabe as he enters his house.

"Welcome home Keeble!" called Gabe's mother as she walked out from the kitchen. "You're sure late getting home today, like always."

"Ur, yeah, I always come home late every year." Gabe said little bit nervously.

"Oh, by the way, Kaitlyn just call and told me about her English test earlier ego," said Gabe's mother as she placed her hands on her hips. "And she said that you got your test back already."

"She what?!" exclaimed Gabe fearfully.

"And Kaitlyn said to me, she got a ninety-eight on her homework test."

"Oh, really huh?" asked Gabe as he let out a nervous laugh. "Ha ha ha! Amen for her." Gabe soon frowned in anger. 'Kaitlyn be warned... If I find you on Monday, I'll really spank your ass for this!'

"So Mr. Keeble?" continued Gabe's mother with a smile. "What did you get on your test?"

"D'ooh!" exclaimed Gabe as he tensed up at his mother's question. "Oh! Well, uh... Actually, this thing is... Uh..."

"Can I see it?" asked Gabe's mother as she held out her hand to her son.

"I can't tell the lie, here mama!" Gabe holds up his test for his mother to see.

 **When Gabe's mother see's the grade that her son got on his test, her face took on a rage of fury as the dark aura appeared around her.**

"MR. KEEBLE!" shouted Gabe's mother as she promptly turns on her son.

"Y-yeah, mom?" asked Gabe fearfully.

"Stop bringing home grades like this! Go to the library and study harder and that's final!" Gabe's mom kicks him out of the house and slams the door afterwards.

"Ouchies!" exclaimed Gabe as he stared at the shut door in front of him, "Mother's intuition."

"You got that right, big bro." A female voice spoke.

 **Gabe turns to see a 7 year old little girl standing behind him. She wore a pink hoody with a 'PINK' logo on the front, shorts grey jeans, and light blue converse -A.K.A- 'Chuck Taylor's' shoes. She has dark black 90's the layered look + bangs right side front to her right eye and her light brown eyes. Her dark pink messenger bags hung on her right shoulder.**

 **Voice- over:**

 **Oh! Yeah! I also forgot to tell you guys, that's my little sis. Her name's Maria Keeble. She's 7 year old, born in 2003, 2nd grade in Ingalls Elementary School.**

 **Voice-over ending:**

"Please don't tell me Mom kicked you out because you got a failing grade, again?" asked Maria in a deadpanned voice.

"Ya sis," replied Gabe in a miserable voice, "'I totally failed my grade again. Now, I have to go to the library and study hard again."

"You're not the only one who has to go, take a look my grades." Maria handled over her test and showed her big brother the test of her 'English' exam. It has 'D+ 69%' "Well... I have to study hard then that."

"I guess 'We' have studying problems, right?" Gabe joked with a small smile on his face.

 **Gabe and Maria began laughing with each other, but after a while they dropped their heads down in disappointed.**

"This sucks..." echoed Gabe and Maria sadly.

* * *

 **-Scene change Nighttime-**

 **After the events of the earthquake Gabe returned to the library continued to study with his sister. Gabe and Maria were studding harder and trying to keep on going for there were a lot of books sitting on the table that they were sitting at. They were so tired and they grew bored with doing their homework and all stuff.**

"This is crazy. To do this much homework during the night time is one thing..." grumbled Gabe in a tired voice.

"..But let's not forget Gabe, I'd got in trouble in school this afternoon." Maria said as she reminded her brother why they were doing their homework.

"Now that you mention it, how did you get in trouble at school anyway?" asked Gabe curiously.

"*Humming* I was sleeping in class, and my teacher woke me up." Maria answered with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Yeah?" said Gabe with a chuckle.

Maria nodded her head while letting out a chuckle herself.

"And..." started Maria before she was interrupted by the slamming of the Library door being open.

* * *

 **-Flashback at Ingalls Elementary School Earlier afternoon-**

 **During English class Marie was sleeping. Her teacher soon appeared as she stood next to Marie's desk.**

"Miss. Keeble..." said the teacher in annoyance before she slaps her Westcott wooden meter stick at down on her student's desk, which woke Marie up instantly.

Marie barely avoids falling backwards in her chair as she gives out an "Eeek!".

Marie blushed in embarrassment as she turned her head slowly to the right as she looked up at her teacher: "Uh-oh!"

"A big uh-oh. Did you understand any of my questions, Miss. Keeble?" Teacher asked

"Aww~, It's time go home?" Marie answered with a sheepish smile.

"No, hear my answers to the questions that I asked you." The teacher held up Marie's homework and showed her a score of 'D+ 69%'. "Take your homework," She pointing the door "and go stand in the hallway!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Maria.

* * *

 **-Flashback end back to the library-**

"Whoa, that's harsh, sis," said Gabe with sympathy.

"My Teacher told me to show my homework to mother and then I have to return on Monday to do a makeup exam," Maria explained to him.

"It's the good thing mom didn't get mad at you, send you back here. You're lucky sis" Gabe said.

"That's right!" Maria yelled out within the library.

 **The staff within the library and everyone else shushed at Maria, causing the young girl to blush in embarrassment.**

"I'm sorry, everyone." Maria said in a whispering voice.

"You got B-U-S-T-E-D, BUSTED!" mocked Gabe as he laughed at his sister's predicament.

 **As He laughed at his little sister the ground started to shake within the library. Gabe suddenly found himself falling down to the floor while he sat on the chair.**

"Ouch!" exclaimed Gabe as he got up from the ground "What the hell is going on here!?"

"Everyone, take shelter!" shouted the librarian said to everyone who was in the building.

 **Everybody quickly got under the tables along with Gabe and Maria too as they waited for the sudden earthquake to pass.**

"What in the hell is happened here!?" exclaimed Gabe in fear and confusion.

"I don't know, bro, but I'm scare." Maria said fearfully as she held tightly to her brother's left arm.

"Don't worry, sis, I'm here for you, okay?" said Gabe as he quickly brought his sister into a hug so that he could comfort her.

Maria nodded: "Yeah."

 **The earthquake soon stop as the ground ceased it's shaking.**

 **Gabe slowly got out under the table as he began to look around the library in confusion.**

"I'll have to find out what is going on around here." He voiced quietly to himself as he remembered what had happened to him at his secret place where he found the stone a long time ago. "Maybe I'll go there investigate a little bit."

 **As so Gabe ran out of the library with determination etched on his face. Maria quickly got out from under the table and she started to chase after him.**

"Gabe, where are you going?" Maria asked her big brother.

 **Gabe stopped in his tracks and turned to look over his shoulder to look back at his sister.**

"I'm going somewhere, sis." Gabe explained as his sister stopped in front of him. "I need to investigate what exactly is going on around here."

"Investigate?" Maria echoed curiously.

 **Gabe nodded his head at his sister with a serious look on his face.**

"Yes, sis," said Gabe, "You have to stay inside until I'm come back, okay? And don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Maria nods her head: "Sure, just…make sure you come back."

 **With that Gabe rushed out of the library in trying to find out whom or what had caused the earthquake. Moments later, Keeble came to the pack at the Kiley Playground, he's going downhill of the street to get to the pack until another earthquake hit as the ground throws Gabe off his feet. Gabe fell and began rolling all way down the hill of the street. He finally came to a stop in the middle the street. Gabe sat up dazed by the safe landing as cute little moogles circled around his head.**

"Oohhhh..." Gabe said with dizziness his eyes swirly before he shakes his head to clear it.

"Great, just great," grumbled Gabe as he rubbed the back of his head. "First: an earthquake. Second: I rolled all way down this stupid hill. What next!? A little kid crying for help!?" He's hear a little kid crying out. "I spoke too soon."

 **He got up on his feet and continued to try and find that boy. When he arrived at the pack, Gabe looked around for the boy but saw no sign of him, so he started shouting.**

"Hey! Little bo-y! Are you here!?" shouted Gabe.

 **But there was no returning answer, he began to search some more around the pack as before Gabe found the little boy sitting on the ground behind the tree crying and sobbing his eyes out. Gabe walk slowly walked up to the boy, then he bend down with onto his right kneeled and placed his right hand on the boy's left side shoulder before speaking to him.**

"Hey, are you alright, kid?" Gabe asked the little boy

"I'm alright." Boy said but... "But you look tasty!" Boy voice change into deeper voice.

 **The boy pushed Gabe away with tremendous for as it sent him crashing into the fence and falling down to the ground with a thud.**

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Gabe as he sat on the ground as he stared at the boy in bafflement.

 **The little boy got up from the ground, his eyes turning to yellow, but not only that, the boy's from changed into the form of a big monster who disguised himself as little human boy.**

"No way! That's the same monster on news that I saw four years ago." voiced Gabe as he frowned in thought before he got up quickly from the ground. "Who are you!?"

"That's doesn't matter to you creature. All you need to know is that you're gonna be my first tasty snack of the day!" The monster snarled as it made a fist to attack Gabe, but he jump back from the attack as the monster's fist struck the ground that he had been standing on a few seconds ago.

"Ha! You miss me!" Gabe said as he pulled the bottom of his eyelid down.

 **Monster was really mad when it pulled his fist out of the ground. The monster then grabbed a big rock and held it above its head as it prepared to throw it at Gabe.**

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Gave embarrassingly before he turned and started rushing away

 **The Monster tossed the huge rock to the air. Gabe ran towards the fence as he reached out with his left hand to grab onto the top part of the fence before swinging his right leg up on the fence. He used the momentum to swing himself over the fence as he landed in the baseball field and continued to run in the field before he turned head to look up in the air and saw a huge rock falling down towards him.**

"No no no no no..."said Gave as he continued to run before he suddenly tripped and fell down to the ground with a thud. Gabe looked up at rock coming down towards him as he closed his eyes, while screaming "NOOOOO...!".

 **The huge rock was just about crash down on him. Until something rammed into him on his left side thus knocking Gabe out of the huge rock's path. Gabe landed** on **the ground with a grunt as the rock crashed onto the spot that he had been a few seconds ago. Gabe slowly sat up with a groan before his eyes widened in surprise and shock when he saw a creature that he thought was a myth.**

 **Standing in front of Gabe was a dragon that was the size of wolfhound growling at the being that had thrown that large rock at him. The dragon's scales were a midnight purple with strange midnight blue markings on its shoulder, hind legs and on its forehead. The dragon had magenta scales on its neck, underbelly and underneath its tail. The membranes of the dragons wings were a magenta color as well, while on the thumb parts of the wings were a two metal blades. On the end of the dragon's tail was a metal blade and around the dragon's tail, neck and two front legs were metal bands. A crown of horn's sat on top of the dragon's head while its emerald green eyes glared at the creature standing before it.**

"No way…" breathed Gabe as he stared at the dragon in amazement and shock.

 **The monster looked a little surprised to see the dragon before it let out a booming laugh that almost shook the ground underneath Gabe. Once the monster calmed down a large smirk appeared on its face as it stared at the dragon with a cold glare before it spoke.**

"And here I thought I was going to have to search all over for you after I killed that boy," said the monster. "But it looks like it's my lucky day, like killing two birds with one stone."

"Unfortunately for you, this bird isn't so easy to kill," said the dragon in a female voice.

"You can talk!?" exclaimed Gabe as he stared at the dragon in shock and disbelief.

"Now's not the time for questions!" exclaimed the dragon as she turned to give Gabe a hard glare. "Right now you need to get out of here, I'll distract this guy!"

"That boy's not going anywhere," said the monster with a growl. "My master told me to get rid of him so that he wouldn't become a thorn in his side like the other one is now."

The dragon turned to glare at the monster ferociously and defiantly: "You'll be doing no such thing!"

 **The** **dragon** **then leapt forward with a snarl as it began to attack the monster with teeth and claws. Gabe watched in shock and confusion as the dragon fought against the monster that had been attacking him a few moments ago.**

'What's going on here?' thought Gabe to himself. 'This must be some kind of weird dream or hallucination.'

 **Gabe watched the battle between the dragon and monster for about an hour until the monster finally grabbed the dragon around the neck and pinned her to the ground. Gabe quickly stood up from the ground and stared in horror at the scene before him**.

"Enough!" growled the monster as he glared down at the dragon he had pinned underneath him. "I'll make sure to rough you up so bad that you won't be able to fight back when I take you back to my master."

 **Gabe** **stood completely still for a moment as he looked upon the scene in front of him before he gripped his hands into fists. Gabe didn't know what was going on but he wasn't about to let that monster hurt that dragon.**

'But what can I do?' thought Gabe as he clenched his fists tighter in frustration. 'I'm just a kid that doesn't stand a chance against a monster that could easily pound him into the ground.'

 **Suddenly a dim blue light began to glow within Gabe's pants pocket. Gabe looked down at his pants pocket in confusion before he dug his hand inside it before pulling out the sapphire that he had been carrying around this whole time.**

"W-what's going on?" voiced Gabe as he stared down at the gem in confusion.

 **The sapphire began to glow brighter before Gabe heard a strange voice speaking within his head.**

"Power up…" whispered the voice.

 **Gabe** **stood still for a moment as he processed what the voice had just told him before a determined look came over his face. Gabe curled his fingers around the gem before holding it up high above his head as he shouted out the words that formed within his head.**

"Sapphire gem…POWER-UP!"

 **The sapphire let out a blinding light as it engulfed Gabe, while the monster and dragon looked towards where the boy is standing as they watched in shock and confusion.**

 **Gabe soon found himself in dark blue void where he stood proud and tall as a light began to engulf his body. The light disappeared from Gabe's body as the boys clothes had changed into a blue full bodysuit. White boot's and gloves appeared on Gabe's hands and feet. A white belt appeared around Gabe's waist with a black handgun strapped to its holster. Dark blue chest armor formed around chest along with a dragon shaped helmet that formed on Gabe's head as a black visor appeared and covered the boy's eyes. The sapphire that Gabe had been holding a moment ago was now embedded in the middle of the chest plate. The light faded as Gabe took on a fighting pose**.

"Sapphire Warrior is here!" shouted Gabe in a confident voice.

 **The dragon stared in amazement at what had just happened, while the monster stared at Gabe in shock and horror before anger began to well up within him.**

"You impudent little whelp!" snarled the monster angrily. "Don't think that just because you have the power to fight me doesn't mean that you'll be able to defeat me!"

"Why don't you come at me to see if you're really as strong as you say," said Gabe in a confident.

 **The monster let out a roar as he threw the dragon to the side and charged towards Gabe with rage clouding his senses. Gabe waited at the last second before he dodged the monster's attack by doing a backflip over the monster. Gabe landed behind the monster before he pulled his gun out of its holster as he turned and fired a few shots at the monster's back. The monster let out a scream of pain before it turned around to glare at Gabe.**

"You got to be faster than that to catch me!" boasted Gabe as he twirled his gun around on his finger before storing it back into its holster.

"You're going to regret that you little brat!" screamed the monster as pulled out a red sword from out of nowhere.

"Nice blade," said Gabe in a mock complement before he raised his right hand up towards his chest. "Now I like you to see my blade, Sapphire Sword, come forth!"

 **The** **sapphire on Gabe's chest armor began to glow before a small ball of bright light appeared in the midair. It began to take the shape of a curved bladed blue sword with a silver hilt that had a blue sapphire on the end within the handle. Gabe griped the handle of his sword with both of his hands before he and the monster charged towards each other. Metal slammed against metal as the two opponents fought against each other to slice each other into pieces, while on the side lines the dragon watched the blue warrior fight against the monster.**

'I knew it,' thought the dragon, 'this boy is the one I've been looking for.'

 **The sword battle continued for an hour before Gabe finally found an opening as he slashed his sword down on the monster's chest. The monster shouted in pain once again as he stumbled back, while holding his hand up against his chest.**

"Now it's time to finish you off!" exclaimed Gabe as the blade of his sword began to glow before it burst into blue flames "Blue fire-SLASH!"

 **Gabe brought his blade down in an arch as a blade of light headed straight towards the monster. The monster let out a scream of terror before the blade of light cut right through him. The monster slowly fell to the ground as blue flames began to engulf his body.**

"Forgive me Master," voiced the monster before he disintegrated into ashes.

 **The sword disappeared from Gabe's hands before his body began to glow before Gabe's body armor disappeared. Gabe fell to the ground out of shock and surprise as he stared blankly ahead of him.**

"What just happened?" voiced Gabe.

"You've just unlocked the power of the sapphire gem," answered the dragon as she walked up to Gabe before she sat down in front of him. "The sapphire and many of the other gems responds to the emotions of humans who call upon their power."

"So that's what happened," muttered Gabe before he realized who he was talking to as he stared at the black dragon. "Wait a minute, who are you? Where'd you come from? Why was that monster attacking me?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, one question at a time," said the dragon as she raised a paw up to stop Gabe for a moment.

 **Gabe quickly shuts his mouth as he waited patiently to hear the dragon answer one of his questions.**

"Alright," started the dragon as she set her paw down on the ground. "First off, my name is Cynder and I come from a world where dragons, like myself, live. As for why that monster was attacking you, well…this might come as a shock to you, but you are one of the chosen warriors that are supposed to defeat an evil that is trying to destroy both my world and your world."

 **Gabe sat, dumbfounded, for a moment as he took in every word that the dragon had said before they finally settled into his brain. Gabe's face changed from dumbfounded to shock and disbelief before he shouted out at the top of his lungs.**

"I'M WHAT!?" exclaimed Gabe before he shook his head and glared at the dragon in front of him. "No way, I cannot be a warrior of some gem stone that I found at that river all those years ago!"

"Say whatever you want," said Cynder with a deadpanned look on her face. "That doesn't change the fact that you were able to change into a warrior and defeat that monster all by yourself without my help."

"I'm not hearing this!" yelled Gabe as he stood up from the ground angrily as he glared at Cynder in defiance. "I'm just a normal kid who is trying to get through a normal life!"

"Yeah, well too bad!" exclaimed Cynder as she started to lose patience with the human boy. "You've just been chosen by the sapphire gem, so suck it up!"

"Why should I listen to some over grown lizard like you?!" yelled Gabe.

"What was that?!" screamed Cynder.

 **As** **Gabe and Cynder argued with each other they didn't notice that they were being watched by two beings that are hiding themselves within the shadows of the trees. One of beings was a tall female human figure, while the one standing next to her was a being that had the same draconic shape like Cynder, but was slightly taller than the black female dragon.**

"Looks like we have a new member to add into our fight against Red and his minions," spoked the draconic being in a male voice.

"Yeah," replied the girl with a sad smile on her face, "I just wish it wasn't him."

The draconic being turned to look at the girl: "Things happen for a reason my friend. We can't alter them no matter how hard we try."

"I know," spoke the girl as she looked down at her draconic partner. "I just hope that Gabe is ready to take on the responsibility that is to come within his future."

 **The draconic being nodded sadly before he and the girl turned and began to walk away as Gabe and Cynder continued their argument with each other, while throwing insults at one another.**

* * *

 **To be continued (つづく)**

 **Next Time: If You Can Beat It, Just Team Up With Cynder!**

 **Favorite, Follow, PM, and Review**

 **I'm done the first Chapter today, So what did you guys think?. If you guy tell me what you think of it, I hope you FanReader enjoy it today. This its PROJECTXD 'I'll see you dudes soon.'**

* * *

 **And Ive got a "bad news" for the past 5 month, my friend Nene told me' bout Miguel Merejo. He's died this morning, I wanted you guys had to say something for my Pal, Plaese tell me. :'(  
**

 **This its the first time my friend died like this!**

 **I met him then I was a 6th grade in Marshall Middle School.**

 **Dear Lift my old friends...**

 ** **R.I.P.** Miguel Merejo 5.9.1996-3.29.2016**

 **W.G.T.A.P. "With GOD All Things Are Possible!"**

* * *

 **Guest stars:**

 **Tichina Arnold as Gabe's and Maria's Mother.  
**

 **Whoopi Goldberg as herself**


	5. Ch2: Just Team Up With Cynder!

**A/N: Hey everybody of (Online) fanfiction and (Guest) fanfiction, I'm sorry for kept U waiting for past 3 month. I was on my phone to check on Wal-mart app on android, I was trying to get my RCA Cambio 10.1" 2-in-1 Tablet 32GB Intel Atom Quad-Core Processor Windows 10, it's have it on online to buy and low price too. I've save my money to get my laptop. And now it been 3 week later, they finally got the laptop so i went to the bus and rush at Wal-mart for a pick-up, I finally got it XD!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend Of Spyro. It belongs to Mark Cerny.**

 **I've add more: Nintendo, Square Enix, Funimation, PlatinumGames, Warner Bros, Disney, Cartoon Network and Super Sentai, TV Tokyo and Tezuka Productions.**

 **DISCLAIMER 2: And I do not own as well. They belong to Satoru Iwata, [S-E] Masafumi Miyamoto, [S-E] Tomoyuki Takechi, [S-E] Shinji Hashimoto and [S-E] Hironobu Sakaguchi, Gen Fukunaga, Atsushi Inaba, Albert Warner and Harry Warner, Walt Disney and Roy O. Disney, Betty Cohen and Shotaro Ishinomori and Osamu Tezuka.**

 **P.S.:I own my OC.**

 **Rated T: Adventure, Fantasy, (New) Saga, (New) Drama, Comedy, Action, Violence, Mild Language, Blood,**

 **Sit back in joy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: If You Can Beat It, Just Team Up With Cynder!**

 **-At Dark Kingdom's Castle-**

 **The Dark Red still stood in front of a crystal mirror with a look of concentration on his face.**

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind him "Dark Red!"

 **Dark Blue Dragon appears behind of the Dark Red Dragon as he stood tall and straight before his leader.**

"Dark Blue. You finally returned, have you?" Dark Red asked to him. Dark Blue nodded. "So, did you find the location of the crystal?" He asked to him.

"No, Red. We had found the crystal soon as we locked onto its signal." Dark Blue answered. "B-but the monster we sent out was destroyed."

"Really? By who?" Red asked as he turned to look over his shoulder to glare back with his dark red eyes at Blue.

"It was destroyed by-." Dark Blue started, but Red interrupted him.

"I heard enough, I don't care who or what it is. Leave, Blue." Red said as he turned back to look at the crystal mirror.

"Yes sir!" Dark Blue said as he bowed before he disappeared into thin air.

 **After Blue disappeared, Red stood in front of the mirror as he continued to look at his reflection. The imaged of himself within the mirror disappeared before it showed him the image of Cynder for a brief second before it change to who Red's reflection again.**

"Cynder! I know you're alive out there somewhere, I swear it!" he said with whisper

* * *

 **Wednesday March 31, 2010 At Gabe' room**

 **The sun started to shine, and the clock on Gabe's bed room counter didn't wake him up again so his younger sister Maria entered his room.**

"Gabe, wake up! Gaaaabee!" shouted Maria at the top of her lungs as she tried to wake her brother up, but her shouting didn't wake him up.

 **Maria straightens and her left eye twitches with an angry cross-popping veins pulsing on the side of her head.**

"That's it! It's time to go with Plan:B!"

 **Maria went back to her room to get something to wake Gabe up. After a few minutes later, Maria pushed in a very big organ in to Gabe's room as she pushed it right up next to Gabe's bed.**

"*Heavy breathing visible cloud sigh* Alright, it's time to you wake up sleeping beauty. Hey Mum!" she yells out.

"Yes, Maria?" Mother yelled from downstairs.

"You better cover your ears, this it's going be crazy!" She yelled back to her mother.

"Oh, Okay!"

 **Then Maria turning up sound to maximum power and Maria got ready to play the organ to wake up her brother.**

"It. Time. To. WAKE UP, GABBIE-BOY!" shouted Maria into the super extremely sounded organ.

 **Gabe awoke up as he screamed loudly at the top of his lungs before he fell down of the flood.**

"Good, you finally a waked, huh?" said Maria with a smirk.

"Yeah Sis, I am awake thank you very much," grumbled Gabe as he slowly got up from the flood. "Why the hell did you waked me up like that!?"

Maria pointed at the alarm which read 7:55 A.M on it. "Guess who's late!"

 **Gabe gasped in alarm when he saw the time on the alarm clock.**

"*Gasp*Not again!" He rushed to the bathroom and quickly changed out of his pajamas into his day cloths. He went back to his room as he grabbed his messenger bag. "See ya, sis!"

 **Gabe rushed down the hallway before he stopped and walked backwards to his room as he finally saw the organ he didn't know was near his bed. Gabe turned to look at Maria with a curious look on his face.**

"Sis, where did you get that organ?" asked Gabe with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom bought it online by 'E-bay'." She answered Gabe question with a deadpan face.

"Okay?" He confused. "Anyway see ya, sis."

 **Gabe rushed down the stairs of the first floor and ran out of his home as he headed straight towards his school.**

* * *

 **-Next Scene At Classroom 247-**

 **Mrs. Christopher was taking rollcall to make sure that everyone was accounted for within her call.**

"Jeremy Leonardo?"

"Here."

"Alyssa Westall?"

"Here"

 **Gabe slowly opened the door and began to sneak into the classroom. He tried to crawl towards his desk, but another girl who was a student within his class got up and called out to him.**

"Good morning, Gabby-boy!" Girl student said.

Gabe turned pale in shocked as the teacher turner her attention on him. "H-here"

Mrs. Christopher pointed to the door of her class room. "Go directly to the hallway, Mr. Keeble!"

 **Moments later...**

 **Gabe and girl from his calls were now standing in the hall. It was quiet for a while before the girl spoke to Gabe.**

"Can I ask you something?" Gabe turned his head to look at the girl who was standing beside him.

 **The girl was wearing a pink long sleeve shirts, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes. In the winter she wore a light blue sleeveless hoodie with flowers that hung on the end of the strings. She had fair skin, pink eyes and her hair was a middle Ginger textured A-line bob.**

 **Voice- over:**

 **The girl that was standing right beside me it's Sarah. She is a 6th grader, just like me and she is a know it all that like to pick on me once in a within class, she also acts like a spoiled brat and she is...**

 **Voice-over ending:**

"Why are you standing with me?" asked Gabe as he raised a confused eye brow at Sarah.

"I just seen you come in late like always, idiot. So I just wanted to rub it in your face before I head back to class."

"HEY! Watch your mouth, Sarah! I'm in a very bad mood today in having to stand out here in the hallway."

 **She closed her eyes as she turned her head away from Gabe with a huff.**

"Whatever." Sarah said before she lowered eyes downwards. "Does your penis have a sexy to you?" She asked.

 **Gabe heard what Sarah said and a blush of counter embarrassment appeared on his cheeks. He then threw a sucker punch at Sarah's face and sent her flying straight into the 0.5mile away wall she where she crashed into it. Sarah's eyes were blank white and her right cheek held punch mark on it.**

"YOU PERVERT!"

 **Voice-over:**

 **And also she's a pervert as well.**

 **Voice-over Ending:**

* * *

 **-Next Scene Hallway-**

 **Later, Sarah called Kaitlyn to talk about what happen to her cheek, while she carried an ice pack to her cheek where punch mark was at.**

"What happened to you, Sarah!?" asked Kaitlyn to Sarah.

"Keeble just punch my cheek out of nowhere, 'THAT's' what happen! Ow!" Sarah said.

"And did you look at his private again?" Kaitlyn asked again.

"Hehehe, yes." Sarah said to Kaitlyn. "If I see that idiot punched me one more time, I'll-"

"Uhh Sarah. I-I hope you didn't say 'idiot' like that."

"Oh yeah, say who?"

Kaitlyn pointed behind her best friend. "Him."

 **Sarah turned her head around saw Gabe rushed with comical angry face with his smile toward her. Gabe sliding his feet and punched at schools wall beside Sarah, who now had a upper half blue with shock face.**

"Sarah dear!" Gabe said with an angry smile face as he glared at her.

"Y-yes?" asked Sarah fearfully.

"Did you call me an 'idiot'?" He asked her. Sarah nod quickly. "Really? I could have sworn I hear you say that word." Gabe getting closer to her face as he glared at Sarah straight in the eyes. "If you said that word again, I'LL KILL YOU, you dig?"

"Yes sir!"

-Bell ringing-

"And there goes the bell, bye!" Sarah said before she started rushing away down the hallway.

 _'My god, he always reminds me of his mother. It's a good thing I didn't say everything to him'_ thought Kaitlyn to herself with fear.

* * *

 **-Scene Change sunset-**

 **After school was finished Gabe was walking through the woods as he headed to where the clearing was, while listening to the wild life that sounded out from all around him. Gabe soon came to the familiar clearing within the middle of the forest where the small river was gently flowing as bright and clear the day he found the crystal. Gabe walked forward before seating himself down a one of the large rocks that stood beside the river before he let out a sight. He soon turned his gaze up towards the sky with a light frown of thought upon his face.**

"Man, it's been a long time since I founded that crystal." He said to himself, as he turned his gaze down to look at his reflection upon the water. "It's been 2 and half weeks and there's still no sign of that dragon."

 **As he sat there, while talking to himself, Gabe suddenly sensing something and realized that he wasn't alone within the clearing. Gabe quickly stood up and began to look around the clearing to see if he could find the person what had intruded upon his secret clearing.**

"Hello?" Gabe called out into the forest. "Is someone there?"

 **But nobody answer. He then hears a footsteps sounding out behind him and Gabe quickly turns around.**

"Well? Come out now. Or I'm coming at you, dude."

 **The footsteps grew closer and closer until finally the person reveal themselves to Gabe as they jumped out from the underbrush within the forest. Landing on the ground in front of Gabe was a dragon and not just any dragon, but the same black dragon from before, the one who save Gabe from that monster 2 weeks ago.**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the human," the female dragon said with a smirk.

"Hey! I have a name, you know? The name's Gabriel Keeble! But you call me Gabe or Keeble." Gabe said.

"OK, Kee-ble." The dragon said with making 'quotes' with her paws. "Do you remember my name?"

"Of course I do, your name is…." He tried to recall her name, but soon trailed off as he tried to remember the dragon's name before he spoke. "What's your name again?"

 **She keels over as she face fault into the ground before she quickly stood up again and started shouting at Gabe.**

"Come on! The name is Cynder!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Why don't you remember my name!?"

"Well, I'm sorry." Gabe said to Cynder with a frown. "It's been at least two weeks since we've last met and your name just slipped my mind."

"Whatever, Keeble!" Cynder growled before she took in a calming breath and began to start a conversation with him. "So…"

"So what?" Gabe asked in confusion.

"How is your arm? It is alright?" asked Cynder as she looked worried about Gabe's arm being infected.

"Oh that, it's fine I guess. *sigh* I was trying to find you for past 2 weeks."

"Y-you trying to find me?" asked Cynder in surprise.

"Well duh. I was worrying about you that all and do you want to know why?" She nodded. "Alright then, I'll tell you."

 **-Two week ago-**

 **After a while of arguing Gabe noticed the crystal that was slowly floating down from the air above his head as it continued glowing, but once it landed on the ground the glowing light faded. Gabe gingerly picked it up and looked at the crystal for a moment before he got up onto his feet. After Gabe got back up onto his feet he shoved the gem back into his pocket.**

"Hey, before I forget, I wanted to thank you for saving me back-" Gabe turn his head forward to face the black dragoness, but saw that she was gone, "There?" said Gabe. "*sigh* that's odd, she was here just a moment ago. I guessing that dragon already left when I wasn't looking".

 **Suddenly, Gabe winched in pain before looking down at his right arm and noticed a long thin cut running down from his lower arm with blood leaking out from the cut.**

"Oh no, my arm is bleeding." Gabe said as he held his left hand his right arm. "Damn it! I gotta get it bandaged up before…" that was when Gabe remembered about Maria. "Damn, I forgot about my sister, I hope she's alright, I'd better go back to the library to check on her."

 **With that said, Gabe quickly started running back towards the library.**

* * *

 **-Next Scene at Gabe's Room-**

 **Gabe seated himself on his chair by his bedroom desk with a first aid kit sitting in front of him as he prepared himself in doing up his arm right arm. Gabe pulled out a bottle of alcohol peroxide, anti-infection cream, and a roll gauze (bandage wraps) on the desk and set them out in front of him on the desk. A few minutes later he was done with his arm after he cleaned off the blood that had stained his arm and gently began to scrub his wound. He then wrapped the gauze bandage roll on the wound of his right arm before snipping it off. After he was finished he put away the first aid kit and threw out the bloodstain tissue paper into the trash.**

"Done and done." Gabe said with a smile.

 **Suddenly someone knocked on his bedroom's door. He quickly hid his arm behind his back before shouting out to the person behind the door.**

"Enter!" shouted Gabe.

 **The door opened to reveal none other than Maria.**

"Oh, hi sis," greeted Gabe with a smile.

"Hi bro," said Maria with a smile, "whatcha you doing?"

"It's... it's nothing sis, I'm just doing some of my homework." Gabe lied to her. "So, did you tell mama bout your homework?"

"I did," replied Maria with a nod of her head. "She told me that I've to go back to the library tomorrow."

"What time?"

"10 o'clock in the morning, I have to get up early in the morning, okay? Good night, bro." Then Maris closed the door, until…"Oh, and I almost forgot, Mom says that you have to come with me to the library by the way, just remind you."

 **Maria then closed the door again as Gabe sat in his chair to process what his sister had told him before a frustrated groan came out of his mouth.**

"Aww~ man, damn It!" shouted Gabe angrily.

 **He leaned his cheek against his hand as his brows are furrowed into deep concentration.**

"I hated it when she said that!" grumbled Gabe.

 **He then dug into his pocket for the crystal and quickly pulled it out to glare at it.**

"After all that to beat a monster and transform into power ranger," Gabe looked at crystal and move it around between his fingers. "But why did the monster want this crystal anyway? Well that doesn't it ma-" He then remembered about the dragon. "Actually it does matter, there's something weird going on around here. I have to find that dragon again."

* * *

 **-Flashback End-**

"And that's it, that's why I've been trying to find you for the past two weeks." Gabe said

"Really?" questioned Cynder.

"Really, really" Gabe with a smirk.

 **Suddenly, Cynder's stomach began to grumble and blush appeared on her cheeks.**

"You're hungry are you?"

"Hu-h, no, I'm not that hungry." More grumbling sounds came from her stomach again. "Okay, maybe I am hungry."

"Okay wait here I'll be back." Gabe said before he run out of the woods, while leaving Cynder confused about where Gabe was going.

* * *

 **-Scene Change At Dunkin' Donut-**

 **Gabe walked out of a Dunkin Donut as he waving to the person inside who stood at the counter.**

"Thank you!" called out Gabe before he looked at the donuts he had gotten from Dunkin Donuts as he continued to walk down the street. "Let's see…I've got here; One Chocolate glazed and One Glazed donut for me and two Strawberry donuts for her." Suddenly Gabe stopped in his tracks when he heard a puppy crying out for help. "Oh no, hell no! That can't be...!" He rushed off to find out.

 **A moment later, Gabe saw three little bully kids who were hurting Border collie, Australian shepherd and Samoyed mix puppy.**

"Not them again!" Gabe grew angry at the sight of the boy's hurting the pup again. "Those bebe kids! I'll give them a good spanking!" And he quickly ran towards them. "Hey, you three, stop that! Leave the little puppy alone, right NOW! Or I'll give you three a whipping!" shouted Gabe.

"Huh?" said the first boy in confusion as he and his friends turned to see Gabe running towards them. "Oh no! It's him again!"

"Let's get out of here!" screamed the second boy in fear. "I'm not gonna get my ass spanking on me!"

"ME too, dude!" cried the third boy.

 **The three kids run away from Gabe as he came to a stop near the puppy that they had just hurt.**

"And don't ever come back, you da!?" shouted Gabe before he turned his attention on the puppy and gently picks up. "You're okay?"

 **The puppy licked Gabe's face in his way thanking him for saving his life again.**

"You're welcome, again." said Gabe. "You know, if those kids trying to hurt you again, How about you come along with me?"

 **The puppy was really happy to go with him as it became a new member of Gabe's family.**

* * *

 **-Change Scene-**

 **When Gabe and his new pet came back the forest, he saw Cynder sitting in the same spot that he had left her as she waited patiently for the boy's return.**

"Hey Cynder!" called Gabe, "I'm back! And I brought a new friend with me."

"New friend? What are you talking about-?" that was when she noticed the little puppy behind him. "What is that thing behind you, Keeble?"

"You mean this little one? He's a friend of mine, plus he's shy."

"Oh, it's a he?" Cynder said as she gets a closed at Gabe's new pet, then the puppy got scary of her, thinking that Cynder was going to hurt him, the pup quickly hid behind Gabe's leg. "I think this little one is afraid of me."

"Don't worry Cynder, one day he'll get to use you soon, when he gets to know you." Gabe said with a smile. "Anyway, I bought some donuts for us."

"Donut?" asked Cynder with a confused look upon her face.

Gabe nodded before he pull out a Strawberry donut. "You're gonna like strawberry. It has name on it, like they say; 'Of American run on Dunkin!'." He gave the donut to Cynder. "Come on try it"

 **When Gabe gave the donut to Cynder, she sniffed at it in caution and curiosity before taking a bite out of it.**

"Well? What do you thing?" asked Gabe as he began to eat one of his donuts.

"It's delicious! And sweet too!" exclaimed Cynder with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd thought you might like it. Oh, you have something on your cheek."

Cynder didn't notice that she had a bit of Strawberry frosting on her cheek. "Have what on my cheek?'

Gabe pointed: "Right here, on your left cheek."

 **Cynder raised her left front foot and gently wiped off the frosting from her cheek with the back of her paw. She founded then held her left paw out in front of her to see the frosting on it before licking it off liked like a cat would when they cleaned their paws from time to time. One she was finished Cynder looked back at the human in confusion.**

"What was it called, the pink thing that I cleaned off of my face?"

"It's called a strawberry frosting or Icing."

"So what did mean a 'frosting' or 'Icing' stuff when you say? Did you make it?"

"Well actually... no, Cynder, but is a sweet, often creamy glaze made of sugar with a liquid, such as water or milk, that is often enriched with ingredients like butter, egg whites, cream cheese, or flavorings. Icing can be formed into shapes such as flowers and leaves using a pastry bag. Such decorations are commonplace on birthday and wedding cakes. Chef's color dye (food coloring) is commonly added to icing mixtures to achieve the desired color. Sprinkles, coloring mist, edible ink designs, or other decorations are often used on top of icing." Gabe explain to her.

"Woow! So the human make this frosting, right?" Cynder said.

"Well, there are a lot foods that you didn't know about that are listed in the food guide, here I'll show you." Gabe grabbed his bag and pulled out his holder as he opened it to show the food guide to Cynder. "This is a 'Food Guide Pyramid'."

"A Food Guide Pyramid?" echoed Cynder in confusion. "What's that mean?"

"It means that there are six colored bars lined up in order of the pyramid," Gabe explained to her. "First: The orange stands for the grains, Second: the Green part stands for the vegetables, Third: the red stands for the fruits, Fourth: the yellow is for a fat and oils, Fifth: the blue part is for the milk, and the final Sixth: The purple one it for meat, fish, eggs, and beans." He explained everything to her, again.

"It's a known wonder humans could have made a lot of food when they are making many other good things here in the human world."

"Actually, Cynder, when you say 'human world' this its call 'Earth' to us humans." Gabe said.

"Yeah, that too" Cynder said.

 **Gabe beginning to laughed and so did Cynder as well. They continued hanging out together for little while before Gabe got down to business.**

"Cynder, Can I ask you?" Cynder turned to look at him. "Where do you come from?"

"You want to know when I came from?" asked Cynder to which Gabe nodded his head. "I came from a 'Dragon Relam' city known as 'The Warfang' where all dragons live in peace and happiness same as me." She explained.

"But how exactly did you get here in the first places?"

"I had escaped a dragon called 'The Dark Master', and he's evil. He almost caught me, but my friends, the guardians, have been caught and also Spyro." Cynder replied with a sadden tone in her voice.

"Spyro? It sounds to me that he was caught as well?" Cynder nodded. "But how did you wind up here?" Gabe asked.

"Spyro pushed me into a teleportation vortex, along with the Crystals of legend. He was protecting me when I was caught, Until..."

"Until what?"

"I-I cannot tell you yet, I have to find more of the pieces of the Crystal gem."

"Don't you mean 'We" have to find the Crystal gem." Gabe corrected her.

"We? I've didn't said 'we', I have to find them myself."

"Look Cynder, I want to help you out. Like you say: The gem chose me, right? But that doesn't mean that YOU should be doing this alone, I'm here with you. I wanted to fight that Dark Master."

"You don't know everything about him." Cynder said as she walked towards the denser part of the trees. "Listen, I want you to keep the Sapphire gem, I don't want those monsters coming after you without somehow protecting yourself."

"But Cynder-" Gabe walked towards her.

"JUST STAY HERE!" She shouted at him. "I'm going do this myself…on my own." Cynder started to fly up into the sky.

Gabe looked up at sky as she flew away from him. He worried for her and wondered if she was going to be alright. The puppy walked up to Gabe and stood right next to boy's leg.

"*sigh* Cynder." He closed his eyes. "I wish I've could understand how you feel."

 **He opened his eyes slowly before taking his gem out of his pants pocket and looked at the gem intently.**

"But... You don't understand what I feel." Gabe looked down at the puppy, which had let out a small whimper of concern. "Don't worry little one, she'll be find by herself."

 **Gabe got down on his left knee and began petting the puppies head to comfort it.**

* * *

 **-On Thursday at North Shore Animal Hospital-**

 **Gabe started to grow worried. It had been more than two half an hours until finally the doctor came to the front door and walked up to Gabe before he stood in front of him.**

"How is he?" He asked the doctor.

"He doing just find, he just needs some rest for while Mr. Keeble." Doctor replied with a smile. "I need more time to fix his leg that's all."

"*whew* Thank goodness, thank you so much for help him, Dr..."

"Mustache. Dr. Mustache."

"Ok, Dr. M, I'll wait for little bit longer."

 **-A few hours later-**

"Mr. Keeble, Dr. Mustache is waiting for you in Room C'3" Nurse said.

"Room C'3, okay, thank you ma'am" said Gabe before he got up from his chair and made his way to Room C'3.

 **-Moments later-**

"Thank you, Dr. M!" Gabe said with a smile as he held his puppy friend within his arms "You're a miracle worker to every kind of animal."

"It's what I do, Mr. Keeble, and you're welcome" Dr. Mustache said. "You're free to take him, hope to see you two soon," He said then walked away. "By the way, did you see my nephew? He was transferred to your school a few days ago." Dr. Mustache asked him.

"Sorry Dr. M, I haven't seen your nephew, but I'll let you know when I see him, bye." Gabe said.

 **Few seconds later... Gabe opened the door to his house and walked inside along with his new pet he carried with him back to his house, Gabe smiled at the Border collie, Australian shepherd and Samoyed mix puppy.**

"Don't you worry, little one. I'll promise to take good care of you, my mama will say 'yes' once she sees you."

* * *

 **-Cut Scene-**

"No!" His mother said firmly.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Gabe said.

"I mean No. I don't want that puppy in our house, Keeble you have to get rid of him, right now!"

"No mother! I don't want to get rid of him! I saved him before when he was being picked on by those Bebe kids who were hurting him. I've made a promise to him!"

"Hmmm- I don't know, Keeble."

Gabe begs as he gave his mother the puppy dog eyes: "Pleeeeeeease? You do realize I have weakness for all things cute and innocent." Gabe pouts his lips.

 **Gabe's mother put forth her absolute best effort to stand her ground with her characteristically grumpy expression, but she found it extremely difficult with Gabe and the puppy looking at her like that.**

"*sigh* Oh god, alright Keeble. He can stay, if you said you made a promise to him then-" His mother words were completely obstructed by a loud cheer as Gabe quickly gave his mother a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank YOOOooou! You're the best, mama!" Gabe excitedly said.

"But that puppy is your responsibility to take care of him, okay?"

"I will mom, I will." Gabe held his puppy in his arms and ran upstairs to his room

"I'm so happy," Gabe said to his new pet as he placed the puppy on the floor. "You can sleep on my bed." The puppy climbed up onto Gabe's bed. "Hey, I didn't give you a name yet, huh? I think I'll call you 'Sentret'"

 **Sentret let out a happy bark to show that he liked the name, Gabe smile at the puppy until... He suddenly began to sense something really bad and began to suspect that Cynder was in trouble.**

"Oh no… Cynder's in trouble, I have to go." Gabe rushed down the stairs to the first floor and ran out of his home as he went in search of his dragon friend.

* * *

 **-Next scenes-**

 **Cynder growled as she bared her teeth at her opponent that stood in front of her. She had been cornered by a monster in an abandoned construction site and was now fighting for her life against him.**

"You will pay for everything that you did to me and my friends!" yelled Cynder in rage.

 **She flared her wings before she rushed at the monster. Cynder used her poison breath but at the last moment, the attack move didn't do anything to the monster for it had no effective on it.**

"Do you really think that move of yours would be able to beat me, Cynder?" Monster said with a smirk. "Now it's my turn, let's me show you what an attack really is."

 **The monster used his left hand to grab Cynder's throat before he used his dark energy. A dark yellow glow appeared around the monster's hand left hand as it began to charge up its attack. Then the monster released a dark yellow lightning bolt from it's the hand he was holding Cynder in as multiple lightning bolts struck out on all points of her body. Cynder let out screams of pain as the lightning bolts engulfed her body before they died down. The monster let go Cynder of neck as she hung a few moments within the air in front of him before the monster struck out with his right claw hand and cut her right fort paw thus leaving a scar. The force of the monster's attack sent Cynder flying through one of the columns within the construction site before she collided with a cement wall before falling down to the ground. Cynder slowly tried to get back up onto her feet, but she couldn't bear the pain in her forth right paw as blood seeped out of the wound.**

"Is that all you've got, little dragoness?" questioned the monster as he walked towards Cynder. "That's a shame…I was so hoping to have tougher challenge with you." The monster's right arm turned into a sword blade before it raised the sword up above his head before he brought it straight down on her. "It's time to DIE, CYNDER!".

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, dude!" shouted Gabe as he rushed to Cynder's recuse.

 **Gabe used a few abandoned crates as leverage as he jumped into the air and kick the monster right in the face.**

"Keeble!" shouted Cynder in surprise.

"In the flash, Cynder," Gabe said with a smirk. "Now then, you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I told you that I don't need your help." Cynder said as she tried to stand up on her own four feet.

"I'm not gonna leave you like this" said Gabe in a determined voice. "And besides I'm a warrior or a Knight, right!"

 **Cynder couldn't bear the pain in her right forth paw as she fell to the ground before she looked up at Gabe with pleading eyes.**

"Wait! Don't do it, it's just, it ju-."

"Yes, I know THAT Cynder. I'm just a little human, but I'm not the kind of person to turn his back on people. I want to prove to you that there's more to me then what you see."

"The only thing you'll be proving is how dead you'll be once I'm finished with you!" yelled the monster as it begin to walk towards them, "Prepare yourself, hero! For you will die together with Cynder once I'm finished with you!"

 **The monster propelled himself forward, as an evil laugh screaming emerged from his lips as he prepared his dark sword blade to strike down Gabe and Cynder in his rage.**

 **Gabe jump in front of Cynder to protect her, while he raised his arms in defense. Gabe closed his eyes as he prepared himself to be stabbed by the monster's sword, but after few moments, nothing happened. Gabe opened his eyes slowly and saw a blue 'deflector shields' also called "Force Field" surrounding him and Cynder. Cynder look around at the force field with her eyes wide in surprise. The force field pushed back the monster and his sword as he was sent flying back from Gabe and Cynder before he landed on the ground with a thud with his sword landing ten feet away from him to his right. The monster slowly sat up and stared at the human boy in surprise. He didn't know that a puny human like Gabe could have that kind of power to push him back like that.**

"Well this is new." Gabe said.

"I beat that must be a new power." Cynder said.

 **Soon the force field slowly disappeared around Gabe and Cynder when it sensed that there was no danger near them. Gabe turned to look at Cynder with a determined look upon his face.**

"Cynder if you want defeat that monster, than you have to trust me so that I can help you." Gabe said as he reasoned with the dragon behind him.

 **Cynder stared up at Gabe hesitantly for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement.**

"All right" said Cynder.

 **Gabe then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the gem as he got ready to fight against the monster once again. The Monster stared at Gabe in surprise fore he didn't know that the boy had Crystal gem on him.**

"He has a Crystal gem!" exclaimed the Monster in anger. "But I won't let him have the chance to use it!"

 **The monster raised his right hand to summon his blade to him. The sword rose up from the ground and flew back to its master as the monster grabbed the sword by the hilt. The monster gripped the tightly before he slashed it down as he sends a dark energy waves towards Gabe and Cynder, but a blue light quickly engulfed Gabe when the dark energy wave was almost upon him. Right before the energy wave made contact a blue light slices the dark wave in half before they crashed down on either side of Gabe and Cynder, thus causing smoke to cover them for a brief moment. The dust slowly cleared as the Sapphire Knight appeared with his Sapphire Sword held in his dominant hand. Gabe swung the sword once horizontally before he raised the blade up into the air.**

"I'm back!" announced Sapphire Knight.

 **Let's started flashback, right before the monster shot his dark energy waves at them, Gabe quickly raised his crystal up above his head.**

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Gabe shouts, while holding up the Blue Crystal gems. "SAPPHIRE GEM, POWER UP!"

 **The sapphire let out a blinding light as it engulfs Gabe. Gabe now appears in the same dark blue void where he stood proud and tall as the gems light began to engulf his body. The light disappears from Gabe's body as the boy's clothes changed into a blue full bodysuit. White boot's and gloves appeared on Gabe's hands and feet. A white belt appeared around Gabe's waist with a black handgun strapped to its holster. Dark blue chest armor formed around his chest along with a dragon shaped helmet that formed on Gabe's head as a black visor appeared and covered the boy's eyes. The sapphire that Gabe had been holding a moment ago was now embedded in the middle of the chest plate. The light faded as Gabe took on a fighting pose.**

"Prepare yourself!" shouted Gabe as he held his sword at the ready.

 **Monster roars in anger at the two as Gabe charged towards him. The monster slashed his sword out to slash at Gabe, but the boy quickly dodged it by jumping into the air. Gabe landed on the monster's sword and used the leverage to kick the monster's face. The monster stepped back in pain and as Gabe fell to the ground, the monster used the blade of his sword again to send energy waves at Gabe. Gabe effortlessly blocks the blasts with his Sapphire Sword as he sent then flying into different directions. This scene is reflected within Cynder's emerald-green eyes as they widen slightly in surprise, while she watched on the sidelines at was being played out before her.**

'I can't believe what I'm seeing here, since when did he have this kind of kind of power inside of himself?' She though 'His energy…its more powerful beyond imagine!'

 **Now back to the battle... The monster continued firing multiple dark energy waves from his blade as he tried to slice Gabe in two, but Gabe dodged these attacks by flipping backwards, Au Sem Mao, and performed a back flip as the explosion flared up in the monster's attacks.**

"Wow! I've didn't know I could like this, but this is awesome!" exclaimed Gabe excitedly.

"Hold still you!" shouted the Monster as he continued to summon more dark blades of energy in his rage.

 **Gabe ran and jump through a cloud of dust made by the dark wind as it exploded. Leaping into the air and twirling, Gabe strikes the monster's chest with my blade, while also delivering a powerful punch to the monster's stomach that sends the monster flying into the air before it crash into some old crates. Gabe was surprised by how powerful his punch was before he looked his fist to see it covered in ice.**

"No way!" exclaimed Gabe as he stared at his fist. "I didn't know I could do that."

 **The ice around Gabe's fist slowly melted away from his clenched gloved hand.**

"You can figure out how you did that later, right now you've got hurry and finish off that monster, now!" commanded Cynder as Gabe turned to look at her before Gabe nodded.

 **Now the monster came out from the broken crates as he slowly got back to his feet. The monster was now beyond rage…he was furious and indignant, monster attempts his final attack. He straightens his blade as he congers up an expanse of dark energy that engulfs the blade of his sword.**

"YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO HEEEELLLL!" screamed the monster as he charges straight towards Gabe.

 **Gabe held his Sapphire Sword tightly before he swung it once horizontally in the air, the sword started to glow a sky blue as it charged up a huge powerful energy within itself.**

"I'm not, but you are!" shouted Gabe as he charges towards monster.

 **Their blades of light and dark clash each with each other before the monster's strength began to push Gabe towards the ground. Gabe tried to hold his own against the monster, but found he didn't have the strength to match against the monster he was fighting. Gabe found himself being brought down on his right knee as the monster viciously smirked down at him, think that he had won. Gabe began to feel his hope of winning dwindling as he started to accept that he was going to die, but that soon changed when suddenly…**

 **His heart started to beat faster deep within him. He feels rush of power coursing through him and slowly his eyes began to take on a glowing blue. Gabe got up to his feet slowly and then his Sapphire Sword to push back the monster's blade. The monster stumbled back before it stared at Gabe in confusion, but his confusion was short lived when Gabe ran forward and stabbed his sword right into the monster's chest. The monster let out a grunt of pain when Gabe's sword stabbed him in the chest before stumbling backwards as Gabe removed his Sapphire Sword from the monster's chest.**

"That's... impossible!" voiced the monster before he disintegrated into ashes.

 **Gabe turned to look at Cynder as he gave her a nod.**

"You see? I told you that you could trust me, Cynder." Gabe said as his body began to glow before Gabe's body armor disappeared.

 **Gabe was now standing his regular cloths now as he walked up to Cynder and knelt down beside her. Cynder looked at Gabe in shock for a while before chuffing out a small chuckle.**

"I guess I should have doubted you Keeble." Cynder said before looking down at the ground in shame. "Keeble listen, I'm sor-,"

"It's okay, I've forgive you," Gabe said with a reassuring smile. "But... I want to know what happened to your home world. Can you tell me…please?"

 **Cynder hesitated for a moment before finally nodding her head.**

"All right, I'll tell everything about what happen to my home, but you have to listen to everything that I tell you." Gabe nodded at her. "All right…here's what I'm about to say..."

 **-Half an hour later, Cynder finished explaining everything.-**

"And that's how I came into your world Keeble," finished Cynder.

"Those basters!" growled Gabe angrily "I can't believe that Dark Lord Baster wanted to destroy your home. There's no way the Dark Master is going to destroy my home! Cynder, I will help you out. It just… Why is the Dark Master hunting, killed, and catch them? I'm not gonna let this happened."

Cynder stared at Gabe in shock and surprise: "You mean everything I said about the Dark Master's terror and of him killing everyone that stand in his way, including his Dark Dragons, you're not fear of them at all?"

Gabe nodded: "You bet I'm not afraid, Cynder! Like you said in your story, if this Dark Master really has the power to take over both our worlds then I'm not going to let him win!"

"Wow! I-I didn't know you're brave enough to fight against them," complemented Cynder with a grateful smile on her face.

"If they're trying to find you, along with the crystal gems, then I'm going to protect you no matter what." Gabe said "plus, they'll be after me too once they realize that I have one of the gems with me!" Deadpan eyes. "We only have one Crystal gems with us so we need to find the rest of them along with the Crystal Warrior. Also, you saved me once before, so I'll save you, right?" Gabe suddenly became aware of the scars and bruises all over Cynder's body. "You're hurt. let me take you home, I'll help you heal your injuries."

Cynder shook her head and said. "Thank you, Keeble, but I don't wan-"

 **When she tried to walk away, a sharp pain ran up her injured leg. Cynder nearly fell to the ground when Gabe caught her and helped her up to her feet.**

"Like I say… you saved me, so I save you. You are coming home with me and that's my final word." Gabe said as he helped Cynder by letting her lean on him as he took her home to his house.

* * *

 **-Next Scene Change Dark Kingdom's Castle-**

 **The Dark Red still stood in front of a crystal mirror.**

Suddenly a voice spoke "Dark Red!"

 **Dark Blue Dragon appears in behind of the Dark Red Dragon.**

"What do you want now?" Dark Red asked to him impatiently. "Did you find the crystal yet, Blue?"

"Yes! I have, Red." He answered. "B-but the monster was destroyed."

"By Who, Blue?" Red asked. He tracks and turned to look over his shoulder to look back with his dark red eyes at Blue.

"It was destroyed by... a human known as Sapphire Knight! Not only that Red, but the monster saw Cynder, she's the alive!" Red shocked and surprise. "Whatever we do now?"

Red tracks and turned back at the crystal mirror. "Hm~, we'll wait, Blue I want you to take a break for a while, okay?"

"Yes. I will!" Dark Blue said as he bowed before he disappeared into thin air.

 **After he disappeared from the room Red continued standing in front of the mirror as he glared into it.**

 **His reflection wavered as the mirror show him to see Cynder for a moment before it changed back to Red's reflection again.**

"Cynder! I knew you're alive, I swear I'll never forget how you slipped through my fingers!" growled Red as he flexed his claws. "But be warned Cynder, I will find you and kill you when the time is right!"

* * *

 **To be continued (つづく)**

 **Next Time: Friend or Foe? Enter The Aqua Knight!**

 **Favorite, Follow, R &R.**

 **A/N: I have 5 more day until my 21st birthday, If any of you have a DeviantArt account, can you please make art cover me for my birth day gift of art, including Me, Kitty, Jeremy, Alyssa, Kenichi, Kaitlyn, Maria, Simba, Kimba, Cynder and Spyro? If you don't know them, just check over my profile or read the chapter of it, okay?**

 **A/N 2: P.S. I put Sarah from Ed, Edd, n Eddy. and Now she the part of the my story, and could punch her out! And I do not own 'Sarah' she** **belongs to Danny Antonucci.**

 **See ya later!**


	6. Sneak Peek Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everybody this is PROJECT.X.D. I'll give to u guys a 'Sneak Peek' New Chapter 3. I'm trying to finish the chapter today, but today its my 21st birthday! If you guys want to said everything to me tell me everything what up your mind.**

 **Follow, Favorite And Review.**

 **Here a Sneak Peek of Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **A large anime sweat drop appeared on the back of Gabe's head.**

"Ah..." grumbled Gabe as he continued to walk down the street, that's when he sees the new kid up ahead of him "Oh… isn't that the new player?"

Suddenly, Cynder appeared behind him. "Keeble-"

 **Gabe jumped in surprise as he turned to look at the dragoness that had appeared behind.**

"Oh my god, CYNDER! What the hell are you doing here!?" exclaimed Gabe as he glared at the dragoness in front of him. "I told to stay at home."

"I know Keeble, but I sense something strange about that kid." Cynder said as she turned to look at the new kid that stood near the bus stop.

"You mean him? What about it?" Gabe confused as he turned to look at the new boy.

 **Then a thought went through Gabe when he realized what Cynder was going to say and turned to look at the dragoness again.**

"No way, it can't" voiced Gabe in disbelief.

"He must be one of darkness that I've told you about," said Cynder with suspicion showing in her voice. "You have to be more careful Gabe."

"No way, it can't be him. I think you've lost it, alright? There's no way that new kid could be a bad guy." Gabe said.

"But didn't you feel that strange energy from him?" asked Cynder as he gave Gabe a serious look.

Gabe nodded: "Yeah, right before when I saw him at my school. Look, whether he's 'good' or 'bad' I can't really say... Maybe I'll go and talk to him." He rushed towards the new kid "Hey, new player!"

"Huh?" said Kenichi as he turned around to look at Gabe.

"Hey, I'm totally sorry to bother you." Gabe apologizes to him as he came to a stop in front of Kenichi.

"No, it's okay." Kenichi said with a shake of his head with a smile. "I don't mine,"

'Wow! Nobody say anything about this kid being friendly, he's not as unfriendly as everyone thinks.' Gabe thought.

"I heard that you got a 'perfect' score on the last English test, you did awesome!" Gabe said cheerful to him.

 **When reach Gabe's right hand to the new kid, Kenichi then reached out with his left hand to Gabe. They shook hands each other to show that in was nice to meet them. During the exchange, Kenichi comes into brief contact with Gabe's hand and is startled by a sudden vision he receives of a mysterious Knight who was wielding the power of 'water'**

' _*gasp* What was that? What was that vision I saw?_ ' thought Kenichi.

 **Gabe doesn't notice the new kid's strange behaviour and became concerned.**

"Hm?" said Gabe confused.

"Oh! It's nothing!" said Kenichi with a shake of his head.

' _I kind of like this new player, he's cool._ ' Gabe thought with a smirk. "You're Kenichi Shikishima, right? I'm Gabriel Keeble of grade 7th, and you?" Kenichi nod his head to confirm Gabe's question that he was in the same grade too. "Cool."

"When you say name is Gabriel, that name means; Angel, right?" guessed Kenichi with a smile.

"No way!" Gabe exclaimed in shocked surprise. "So you really are the smartest guy in school!"

* * *

 **-Next cut senses at Gabe's room-**

 **Gabe playing the Super Smash Bros Bawls on the wii, he plays as Mario to beat the Master Hand and Crazy Hand as super hard mod.**

"Come on baby! Come on! I almost have it!" He struggles his Game cube controller. "Die you bastards." When almost finish the boss, but he didn't will, that the last lift of Mario. The screen says: GAME OVER! "Man, I'm so close to beat them, well the controller is clearly sticking today. But that's how it's done." He holds the controller to give to him. "You give a short, dude."

"I don't know' bout thi-"

"Just do it." He gives controller to him. "As you'd be lucky to get first tires the hard mod!

 **Kenichi holder controller as he pushes the button to continue as Mario again ready the final battle. Master and Crazy Hand appears together it's time to fight.**

"Watch out, that Master hand and Crazy hand are get smash Mario be careful!" Gabe said. Mario missed Master hand attacks. "That was closed call."

 **Kenichi didn't know he pretty good of the game, as he presses the button to block and dodge anything what the hands can do there move. Suddenly Gabe its surprise shock face.**

"No way, I didn't notice he's good super hard mod nobody stains of the changed the beat the boss before." Gabe thought.

 **He finally finishes beats the Master Hand and Crazy Hand for the first time without no damage of victory, and Kenichi got the highest scores.**

"That was an incredible! You beat the boss, and you got the high score!" Gabe cheerful for Kenichi to congratulations.

 **Kenichi blush appeared on his cheeks, suddenly he looks the time its 3:15 p.m., he realizes is late for cram school.**

"Oh no, It's that the time already," As he graded his backpack, he dropped his school stuffed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you going be late, you go to cram school, right?" Gabe said. As he helped him to picked all his stuff.

"Yeah I'm go every day." Kenichi replies.

"Everyday!?"

"Studying its only one thing I'm good at. I wanted to be a journey." Kenichi said.

"Wow! That cool Ken, my dream I want to go around of the world, that my goal." Kenichi didn't know that Gabe giving his nickname to him. "Oh yeah, I just give you a nickname, huh? Since I'll call you 'Ken' you call me 'Gabe' or 'Keeble' if you want."

Ken nodded: "Sure Gabe, I gonna go now, see ya." He walks the Gabe's bedroom door and the closed the door.

 **Gabe glances at Ken and he notices he is hold around his neck it's a crystal gem.**

"It's that Crystal gem!? But ho-" When he thought to himself, he looked down the floor was a photo, after he has gone, he picked up the picture. And saw a Ken holder a white lion cub and smile together. Gabe doesn't notices known its he has a white lion cub as a pet. He lying down his bed alone with Sentect.

"So he had a pet a lion cub, huh?" Gabe said, as he pat Sentect's head. "Maybe I'll bought it back tomorrow then."

* * *

 **That its for today, I'll hope you guys enjoys a Sneak Peek of the chapter 3.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review.**

* * *

 **I have something I wanted to say to you guys the next year.**

 **I make a new next Gen of Crystal Heroes. Lion guard and Crystal Warrior we'll work together to find a new Crystal gems, fight new emeries, new power, new Warrior and new friends. Now the time its will be new Chapter of circle of life and defending of humanity of the earth. Bring out the new Guards of..**

 **The Crystal Guardian Heroes!**

 **Coming soon!**

 **See you guys soon!**


	7. 12 day of Christmas song!

**Merry X-mas everyone! Sorry bout that you guys, I trying to finish a Christmas chapters, but I'll doing a '12 days of Christmas sing a song' You guys know this sing before, right? but this sing it's well be different song I come up with. Are you ready? Here its come!**

 **"12 days of Christmas"**

 **The musician its just started, chibi Gabe and his chibi friends are ready to singing on the stage.**

"Okay you guys, are you ready?" chibi Gabe asked his chibi friends, they nods 'Yeah'. "Alright, lets do this." Chibi Gabe started the sing first. _"On the first day_ _of Christmas my true love gave to me, an cuteness little puppy."_

 _Chibi Jeremy's next " On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Two gingerbread men."_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy"_

 _Chibi Alyssa its up "On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll."_

 _"Two gingerbread men."_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy"s_

 _Chibi Kaitlyn the four " On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Four DvD of The fosters"_

 _"Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll."_

 _"Two gingerbread men."_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy."_

 _Here Come Chibi Kenichi. "On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Five Gold Ring!"_

 _"Four DvD of The fosters."_

 _"Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll."_

 _"Two gingerbread men."_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy."_

 _Chibi Sarah its up. " On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Six Sexy men with a six pack."_

 ** _Chibi Gabe smack Chibi Sarah's with a his hammer an got her a big bump her head with a white bandages like a 'X'_**

 _"Forget everything what Chibi Sarah say," Gabe apologize from fanfiction people. "Next Screen."_

 _"Five Gold Ring!"_

 _"Four DvD of The fosters."_

 _"Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll."_

 _"Two gingerbread men."_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy."_

"On The seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Seven little snow angle," Chibi Kitty with her beautiful voce.

 _"Six Sexy men with a six pack."_

 _"Five Gold Ring!"_

 _"Four DvD of The fosters."_

 _"Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll."_

 _"Two gingerbread men."_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy."_

 _Chibi Cynder's up next. "On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Eight candy vector,"_

"Seven little snow angle."

 _"Six Sexy men with a six pack."_

 _"Five Gold Ring!"_

 _"Four DvD of The fosters."_

 _"Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll."_

 _"Two gingerbread men."_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy."_

 _"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Nine Eggnog,"_

 _"Eight candy vector,"_

"Seven little snow angle."

 _"Six Sexy men with a six pack."_

 _"Five Gold Ring!"_

 _"Four DvD of The fosters."_

 _"Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll."_

 _"Two gingerbread men."_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy."_

 _"On the Tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Ten little Chocobo, so cute!" Chibi Marie._

 _"Nine Eggnog,"_

 _"Eight candy vector,"_

"Seven little snow angle."

 _"Six Sexy men with a six pack."_

 _"Five Gold Ring!"_

 _"Four DvD of The fosters."_

 _"Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll."_

 _"Two gingerbread men."_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy."_

 _Here come a new guest star, Chibi James form "Heart of Fire" by 'The Master Of Stories.' " On the Eleventh day Christmas, my true love gave to me, Eleven Crystal Lights."_

 _"Ten little Chocobo,"_

 _"Nine Eggnog,"_

 _"Eight candy vector,"_

"Seven little snow angle,"

 _"Six Sexy men with a six pack,"_

 _"Five Gold Ring!"_

 _"Four DvD of The fosters,"_

 _"Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll,"_

 _"Two gingerbread men,"_

 _"And an cuteness little puppy."_

 _The Final Part its Moogle from 'Final Fantasy'. " On the twelfth day Christmas, my true love gave to me-Kupo, Twelve Pikachu-Kupo."_

 _"Eleven Crystal Lights."_

 _"Ten little Chocobo,"_

 _"Nine Eggnog,"_

 _"Eight candy vector,"_

"Seven little snow angle,"

 _"Six Sexy men with a six pack,"_

 _"Five Gold Ring!"_

 _"Four DvD of The fosters,"_

 _"Three Sonic The Hedgehog Pule Doll,"_

 _"Two gingerbread m-,"_

 ** _When Chibi Jeremy finish his sentence, they are two gingerbread men but someone toke one cookie away._**

 _"Hey, who toke a cookie!?" Chibi Gabe asked everybody in the stage, his Chibi friends didn't stele cookie, if they doesn't have it, but who toke it? Everybody turn around at Chibi Cynder, guess who staffing her mouth also crumbs on her cheeks._

 _"Cynder!"_

 _"*_ _munching*_ _What!? I never try to taste gingerbread men cookie before," Chibi Cynder said. "Mmm~~, Its taste so good."_

 _"..." Everybody's deadpan face anime at Chibi Cynder._

 _"When I was saying..." Chibi Gabe trying to say its._

 _"And an cuteness little puppy."_

 **Happy Merry X-mas everybody!**


	8. AN

**A/N: Why hello everybody! I've got a 'Good' and 'Bad' news. First, I'm afraid I not continuing the "Crystal Heroes" its been 2 years since 2015 I never done a next chapter like forever, I'm very bad of writing for so long I try my best to figure it out to make a chapter and secondly, I'm doing a reboot it into a better version then the old story. unfortunately, I don't know when I'm coming back to 'writing' or 're-write' again I'll let you guys know, alright? I never give up, not now and not ever; I may acquire a little bit of help here or there. And you worry I'm not going everywhere.**

 **For any more Information, feel free PM me to ask and I need help to my story/chapter.**

 **Best Wishes of 2K18 (2018)**


End file.
